Soulless
by Soul-craves-nightfall
Summary: Harry has been hiding too many secrets. Can Snape help Harry before its too late. This is a Snape adopt Harry story. Reveiw and comment.
1. To late to turn back now

STORY: Soul-less

Chapter:  Too Late to Turn Back Now

A drop of blood slid down his arm. He stared at it. Tom Marvolo Riddle's dairy lay across the frozen body of Hermione Granger. The shrieks of cold laughter echoed in the passages of the chamber of secrets. The haunting shadows of death and midnight already casted themselves on the raven-haired boy. Faint footsteps of the others came numb to the boy. He could only hear the ruthless voice of his enemy.

"No nothing can stop me now. History is going to rewrite itself from the boy-who-lived to the boy-who begged-for-death. I, the great one gave it to him. What do you think of it old coot."

It took Harry a moment to realize that Dumbledore followed by the other professors had entered the Chamber of Secrets and had their wands pointed at the Dark Lord.

"Tom you were a demon in disguise. I should have known the day you entered Hogwarts what you had in store for us" Dumbledore replied and was just about to step into the circle of fire that the Dark Lord had made when Harry felt a searing burst of pain and moaned. No words came out of the boy but blood ran free from his hand where the basilik fang dug deep into old wounds. Dumbledore who had not missed a movement that was happening in the room stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the boy and stepped back.

"You will never learn that a wizard like me always knows a way to hurt his enemies." Voldemort laughed coldly at the sight of the boy and continued, "This circle of fire is an ancient dueling ring where no wizard can get out once inside and no wizard can get in. Until a duel has took place between the two wizards anyone who attempts to get in will hurt the wizard that they were going to fight for. It is considered _unfair _to fight for the other wizard." Voldemort laughed as he threw a careless crucio spell on the boy.

Harry bit his lips. _No, he was not giving him the satisfaction of screaming._ As the thought ran freely all of his body obeyed to his command despite the fact it was soaked in blood. He looked up to see Tom laughing. All the professors looked at him with sympathy and at Tom with horror. Snape tried to look indifferent but winced slightly. Dumbledore looked from Tom to him. He knew Dumbledore was going to be no use in this situation. _I don't need their pity, _Harry told himself_._ From the corner of his eye he could see Snape looking at him. Even he was frozen in his spot.

Harry turned his face back to the enemy that ruined his whole life. All he saw was the person that destroyed his every single dream. The person that killed everyone he ever loved. _How much more damage can he do? He destroyed everything I already had. This is a joke! I am a joke! He can't cause me much more pain than what I already suffered. How can he kill someone who's already dead?_ Another painful crucio spell brought him out of his thoughts. Once again his body obeyed and no movement would show that he has given up. He looked at the face of his enemy who waited for him to beg for mercy. He smiled. The young man's face became from amused to a bit surprise but was quickly replaced by anger.

"Is that all you have Tom? Come on, give me your best." Harry spoke boldly. All the professors were in shock mode. The young lord was furious.

"How dare you?" Tom spoke; obviously enraged by the raven haired boy. He threw more crucio spells but Harry did not show any signs of weakness, instead he laughed outright.

"You call yourself the Dark Lord. I would have you renamed to coward. What do you think?" as soon as the words left his mouth he was slammed into the wall. He heard a couple of cracks and was sure his ribcage had definitely snapped into dust. Ignoring the pain he smiled at the dork lord. He looked at the professors who slowly seem to be recovering from their shock and watching the battle, hypnotized by the scene in front of them.

"You'll pay for what you said. I'll make sure I kill you in the slowest and most painful way" The young lord spoke slowly emphasizing each syllable with a glint in his eye. Harry smiled once again.

"Go ahead I would love for you to try!" Harry shot back.

"Harry this is unbelievable. Please just try to get out of the circle." Professor McGonagall yelled from the side. But to Harry he could only see his enemy. The young dark eye's scanned him. Suddenly a wave of searing pain made his way through his mind. He knew that Voldemort was going to do this. He was prepared for it. Using the remainder of his energy he put his barriers as high as he could. He put walls around his darkest memories. Using all is force he pushed Tom out of his mind. He opened his eyes just in time to see Tom stumble down and hit the ground. He looked around to see a shell-shocked Dumbledore with the other professors looking at him with their mouth hanging open.

Tom recovered from his fall and more furious than ever, he pushed his wand into Harry's neck. Harry just stood there and smiled at the Dark Lord who angrily pressed his wand deeper into his neck. Harry looked at him and only spoke 4 words that pushed the dark lord over the edge.

"Try and KILL me."

Before he knew it many unknown but painful curses hit him with full speed. He was slammed once again more painfully into walls. More cracks were accompanied by the begging voice of his bones which he ignored. He could feel the fresh drops of blood trailing down his right cheek. Before he could make a move a new burning sensation slowly started tearing him apart starting from his toe planning to reach his head. Despite the agony he was drowned in he could hear the voice of his enemy clear.

"I told you Potter I will kill you slowly and painfully. You're pathetic friend was no match for me," Tom spoke, pointing a pale finger at Hermione's frozen body before continuing. "Neither were you filthy mudblood mother and your cowardly father."

Harry could feel his body burning but not by the burning sensation the dark lord was causing but by new sensation which entered him in a rapidly fast pace. He could feel his anger rising. He stood up from the near wall he had been slammed in. He ignored all the voices around him and the pain he was in. All he saw were the red eyes of his enemy. The new sensation raced through his veins. Everyone around him gasped. He looked at the shattered pieces of mirror which belonged to Hermione.

_Hermione. _

The name fueled his anger towards his enemy. Finally a broken shard caught his eye. He noticed that his eyes had turned into a very deep color of red. He finally understood what Salazar Slytherin had meant.

"_The memory scars the body, like a silver blade cut deep." _

Tom had pushed him too far. His mind could only think of destroying the demon in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated his mind on the magic running within his body. Before he knew it his whole body was on fire. Red flames angrily rose from the end of his fingertips. His face was only visible that held the red eyes. The Dark Lord who seemed to just notice what the boy was doing pointed his wand towards the lightening scar. To Harry only one thing ran through his mind. _KILL!_

The young lord sensing the power laughed and spoke loudly so everyone in the whole chamber could hear. "Say good-bye Harry Potter while you still have the chance."

With bold words he spoke the 2 words which started it all. "_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

A brilliant green light shot out from the Voldemort's wand hitting Harry with full speed. Harry caught the green light with his bare hands. Some of the professors had closed their eyes while Dumbledore and Snape were now trying to break the ring. Harry laughed. His voice echoed into the silent and tense moment. All the professors looked at him not sure what was happening to the-boy-who- lived. Harry could feel the pain spreading from his right hand where he grasped the spell tightly. He looked into Riddle's eyes and felt all the anger he locked behind all the fake smiles throughout the years come out all at once. He shot the spell back at the monster that destroyed his life. Voldemort's eyes widened as the spell hit him with full force. Harry looked at his right hand where a bad cut seared his hand. The words ran fresh.

_Like a silver blade cut too deep…._

Harry looked at the Dark Lord, who started shooting random spells at him. Harry conjured a shield so strong from his hands that the spells bounced off with ten times the force they were coming at. One spell accidentally hit Voldemort and he stumbled back. Before he could even get up Harry grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. The Dark Lord's wand fell from his hands and landed on the fire that encircled the 2 wizards. The young lord's wand burned into ashes. Tom was more than just furious. He punched Harry in the face and Harry landed backwards. Voldemort lifted a bronze sword from the metal soldiers and aimed it Harry who just in time rolled over to the side and the sword pierced the ground. Harry angrily grabbed the sorting hat, which Fawkes had left about half an hour ago. He saw something glint in the sorting hat. He pulled the object out realizing it was a sword. He looked at the sword carefully. GODRIC GRYFFINDOR was carved onto it. Harry was too angry to care why a sword was in the sorting hat. A sword cut deep into is left arm which brought him back to the battle. Harry blocked another thrust of the sword. He smartly added an identical wound like the one of his on his enemy's left arm. After a few thrusts from both wizards at each other the Dark Lord pushed Harry but was met by a fierce Harry who punched him into the shoulder as the Tom crashed into a metal soldier. Harry leaned down punching the young face of his enemy. Blood dripped from the face of is enemy. Harry's red eyes seem to return to their normal color. All the professors gaped at him. Some of them were frightened while the others looked at him with interest. Harry brought his attention to Hermione but stopped at the sight of the diary. He knew what to do. Tom was still recovering from the fall as Harry looked for the basilik fang. He did not even know when it fell out. Looking around he saw the basilik fang inches away from his wand. Harry quickly grabbed the fang and took the dairy from the frozen body. He pierced the book in and out with the fang. Blood spilled all over the floor.

The Dark Lord yelled from the other side of the circle. "Nooooo!"

Suddenly there was a searing white light. Harry put his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the light. The light died down and Harry removed his hand from his eyes. Instead of Voldemort only lie dust and ashes. The fire died down. He knew this was only a part of what he had to face. He sighed. The ring of fire was now black and smudged into an uneven circle. He felt a hand gently grab his shoulders. He turned around to see Dumbledore looking at him with concerned eyes. He pushed the hand away and made an attempt to get up. This time different but firm hands grabbed him as he fell. He looked around to see SNAPE holding on to him. He tried to push the hands away but they were too firm and his wounds were not much of a help. He finally pushed Snape and managed to stand up on his feet.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore started but before he could continue Harry cut him off.

"Save your breath. I don't need your pity. I hate all of you." His words came in a much harsher tone then intended. He could already see a hurt expression come over all the professors. He decided to ignore it and started walking on when familiar hands grabbed him.

"Headmaster I would like to heal Mr. Potter in my quarters since there is no room in the Infirmary."

Author's Note: So in this story I made Harry a lot stronger. His age is 13 and he is about to turn 14. I did leave it kind of lingering. Next chapter is Harry with Snape in his quarters. I'll be updating every Friday.

PLZ review and comment


	2. But you are my enemy

Harry's POV

I could feel the searing pain ripping through my body. My mind was blank. I could make out a dark figure coming towards me; I just couldn't make out who. My vision was blurry. I felt my head spinning and visions of the fight flashed across my mind. I tried to move but my body disobeyed. I felt numb.

"Drink this." A distant voice commanded. The voice was familiar but I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

I opened my eyes. When did I close them? I could only make out a vial with green liquid in it. I didn't make a move to take it.

"If you won't drink this, I'll force it down your throat." The silky voice threatened a bit louder. I didn't trust the voice. Hell, I didn't even know where I was right then. All I remember was saying "I hate you!" But to who? I tried to make out who the dark figure standing next to me was. Nothing came to my mind so I sat there frozen in place. I heard a sigh beside me.

A forceful hand grabbed my chin. The hands were cold as the person shoved the liquid down my throat. My vision became more blurry. My whole body tensed. The numbness debated with the panic. I opened my mouth to possibly scream but no words came out. The same cold hands slipped another liquid down my throat. I tried to defend myself but my arms only managed to come up halfway before dropping back to my side as the potion took effect. Finally the dark figure was going to give it the last touch by giving me the last potion. I turned my face away and bit my lips.

"Why won't you just drink the potion already?" The sharp voice questioned as it grabbed my chin again. I was about to retort 'oh I don't know, maybe because I'm in a place I have no idea of with a stranger shoving things down my throat.' But when I opened my mouth no words came out. Finally the cold hands held my head firm and the last potion invaded my mouth. It took instant affect and I could only hope it wasn't poison. I lost all control over my body and it slumped down. My entire mind shut down and this time it was just not my vision that went dark, it was all of me that went dark.

Severus's POV

I watched him as he fought for control finally giving up and going to sleep. I would never admit it to anyone, but today the brat scared me to death. Just wait until he recovers - I'll give him detentions until he graduates. How dare he go into the Chamber of secrets alone? I know I shouldn't have accused him for going into the Chamber but he was always in the place where the "accidents" occurred. I was merely using logic. Even if I did believe him - which is close to never happening - he should have taken an actual wizard with him rather than Lockhart.

Snape looked at the sleeping boy on the couch and smirked, remembering how he stunned Potter in the hallway so he could levitate him to his quarters without him running away in every other corridor. A part of him did feel guilty, but not enough as he flicked his wand and Harry's clothes changed to a dark green nightshirt resembling a silver serpent and green pajamas that were embroidered with silver. With a half satisfied smile which he rarely did he levitated Harry to his own bedroom.

Once Harry was in the bed, Snape started healing his wounds. Harry stirred from his deep sleep as Snape repaired his broken ribcages. Other injuries extracted only hisses and whimpers. Snape was finally done after what seemed ages but was only about an hour. He stared at the raven haired boy. Locks of raven hair covered the lightening shaped scar. He felt something deep stir inside of him and before he knew what he was doing, his hand brushed the locks of hair from his scar. Harry stirred silently as Snape's hand brushed against his scar. Realizing what he had done Snape quickly pulled his hand away feeling anger return for his enemy's son. He quietly walked out of the room, turning the lights out on his way.

General POV

Morning arrived and the sun hidden by the gray clouds as drops of rain fell lazily on the grounds of Hogwarts. In Snape's quarters, a sleepy raven haired boy opened his eyes. He picked up his glasses and read the note attached to it.

Mr. Potter,

The house elfs will bring you your clothes. I am in a staff meeting right now. I suggest you take the vials of potion from the drawer beside the bed. You will drink this during lunch. According to Madam Promfrey you will attend classes but she strongly recommends you do not take any notes. Also you will return to me after classes so I can check your injuries. As well to Albus's orders your friend Mr. Weasley is going to pick you up from my quarters this morning. He will go with you in all your classes and make sure you drink the potions.

Professor Snape

Harry read the note. What injuries was Snape talking about? Then it triggered his memory and it all came back to him. Ugh, stupid git made me drink potions and stunned me. After all those things that the git did to me, it's not a big surprise I'm having trouble remembering things.

"Hey mate." Ron hesitated as he came into the room.

Harry got out of bed, only to be accompanied by Ron's mouth hanging wide open.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Do you know what you're wearing?"

Harry looked down at the Slytherin clothes he was wearing and he felt waves of mixture of anger and embarrassment wash over him. Bastard, Vampire git, dungeon bat….. A flash brought him out of his thoughts.

"RON" Harry yelled as he chased Ron who was running around Snape's quarters with the muggle camera Hermione got him for Christmas.

Moments later the two Gryffindors headed down to their classes together appropriately dressed. First was Transfiguration. Harry caught Professor McGonagall staring at him. He threw a glare her way and she blushed turning her gaze away. He started copying down the notes knowing well he was disobeying Poppy's orders.

He managed to go through all his morning classes and masterly avoided all the teachers. In Potions Snape watched him as he wrote down the notes. Snape's obsidian eyes lingering on Harry's hands a longer than necessary as Harry's quill stubbornly refused to write straight. Harry finally gave up and just accepted the way it came out. Now he headed to the Great hall with Ron. He sat in the Gryffindor table and looked around. Everyone was staring at him and some of them were even pointing at his scar. He felt nauseous and took out the vial of potions. He didn't even acknowledge the fact he didn't know what he was drinking. He just needed a distraction and he gulped down all the potions. He had an urge to look at the staff table... to look at Snape but brushed it aside and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he caught up with Harry.

"I just need to get some fresh air ….. alone." Harry implored as he reached the grounds.

"Okay mate. I'll wait for you in the Great Hall." After that, Ron left. Harry really appreciated how well his friends understood him.

Harry walked past the trees and into the forbidden forest. He didn't go deep instead he leaned against a tree. He looked around; making sure no one could see him. Slowly he took a picture out of his book bag. The picture was of his mum and dad. In the middle on the kitchen table was a 5 month Harry Potter totally unaware of what was going to happen and what his future might hold.

Harry's eyes darted from his mother to his father back and forth. Their smiles made him crave for them. If only he wasn't the one who was cursed with the horribly bad luck. His parents might have been alive. They might have celebrated his birthdays together and actually loved him. One tear formed at Harry's right eye. It was crystal clear and it glistened as it rolled down his cheeks. If only he knew someone else was watching him behind the trees.

Classes finally finished. Harry was feeling ill again. He and Ron were heading back to Snape's quarters. Ron was looking over the pictures in his new camera, smiling at the one he took this morning. They stopped as they saw Draco Malfoy blocking their path.

"Hey Potter, going somewhere?" Draco mocked as Ron took out his wand; Harry, however, just stood there.

"Come on Ron." Harry said as he walked towards Snape's quarters.

"Oh, looks like Potty has finally given up." Draco smirked as he leaned against a wall.

"Malfoy, you better get the hell out of here or it won't be good for any of us." Ron threatened with his hands curling into fists.

"Oh look, what a perfect freak gang…. Only missing the mudblood." With that, Draco smacked away Ron's book bag causing Ron's camera to fall into the corner of the corridor.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get them!" Draco shouted. Suddenly, two oversized second year students grabbed Harry and Ron - both.

Draco turned towards Harry. "Potter has nothing to say today? That's sad; I was actually expecting a bit more of a fight."

"I'm warning you now Malfoy to go back to the Slytherin's dorm before it's too late." Ron snapped as he managed to get a good grip on his wand.

"Hmm... I will right after I beat you idiots up. Also I heard that potter's mudblood of a mother used to drink. No wonder Potter turned out to be such a nutcase." Draco lied smoothly.

"Malfoy. BACK. OFF." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Oh looks like Potter's got a backbone. Let's teach him who the boss is here." Draco said as he grabbed Ron and put a silver knife on Ron's neck. Draco's eyes glinted as he saw Potter's eyes widen.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy," Harry said as he pushed Crabbe away.

"You know everything comes with a price." Draco said with the glint growing in his eye.

Crabbe made an attempt to punch Harry but Harry avoided it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember how you embarrassed me in front of the whole school during the quidditch game? I want to embarrass you the same way you did to me. For that I needed bait." Draco smiled tauntingly at Ron.

Harry stood still. Crabbe and Goyle took their advantage and started punching Harry. More blood drew from the side of his head. The injury on his left arm reopened again causing floods of blood to cover his robes. His black shirt soaked in blood dripped on the floor. His enemies continue to hurt his worst injuries. Harry showed no emotions or any sound that might give away his weak spots.

Soon, the wall behind him became stained with his blood. Draco let go of Ron and made a run for it as he saw professor McGonagall coming with Snape behind her. He would have almost made it if it wasn't for Ron's book bag in the way. Draco landed on his chin and he heard a crack. Snape and professor McGonagall noticed them and were heading towards them. Draco's eyes glinted as another idea formed in his mind when he saw his own blood drip from his chin. Snape grabbed Harry and Draco and pushed them against the wall. Harry was a little unconscious but said nothing. Behind them Professor McGonagall was yelling at Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was making an attempt to get up.

"All of you are going to the Headmaster." Snape commanded as he took hold of Draco and Harry by the collar and led them to the Headmaster, leaving the camera in the corner of the corridor forgotten.

"It wasn't our fault Headmaster. Potter and Weasley were blocking our path. They were jealous that I am better at them in Potions." Draco declared putting his best "I am innocent" face. Dumbledore gave him a look which clearly meant "I'm not buying it."

To prove his act Draco continued, "Look what they did to me." It was true; Draco was bloodied from head to waist but not as much as Harry.

"That only happened because Malfoy made a run for it when he saw you and tripped over my book bag. Also he put a knife over me and persuaded Harry to take the punches so the bastard he is can take his revenge on losing the game in quidditch." Ron shot back.

"First of all I'm not as clumsy as you two dunderheads. Second of all of all they started the fight and they put a knife over me. Do you see any traces of injury on Weasley? Lastly Potter only got hurt because he tripped over Weasley's book bag. I am not that stupid to pick a fight everywhere I go." Draco retorted.

"You're right; you're worse!" Ron yelled.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said, putting an end to the argument which soon was going to turn into a fight.

"Mr. Potter, do you have anything to say?" Dumbledore asked hopefully, trying to bring the boy back to reality, who was sitting ignoring everyone in the room.

"Depends on whether you'll believe me." Harry taunted.

Dumbledore sighed. How in the world was he supposed to get the same Harry back when all Harry was doing was still holding a grudge against them?

"Harry -" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe this belongs to you." Professor McGonagall notified handing Ron his camera back.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled.

"That will be 70 points off Gryffindor for starting the fight and 35 points off Slytherins for responding to the fight instead of telling a teacher. All of you have two weeks of detention with Professor Snape." Dumbledore stated. No longer were his eyes twinkling.

"But we didn't do anything!" Ron protested, but was silenced when Snape threw a glare at his way.

Ron looked at his feet as Professor McGonagall lectured them about respect and who knows what. Ron started fidgeting with his camera and looking at the pictures he took from underneath the heavy table. Ron's eyes widened.

"OH MERLIN!" Ron cried.

Everyone in the room was now staring at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, would you like to share what you found so interesting that you neglected all we said about your earlier actions." Snape's request came out more as an order.

"Yes, I have proof Malfoy started the fight and we didn't even touch him." Ron claimed grinning like an idiot.

"Please give it to us." Dumbledore commanded. One by one all the professors looked at the video which accidentally got recorded when Draco smacked the book bag away. Draco was covered in beads of sweat as he eyed the camera. After the video, everyone was quiet.

"Show me your arm." Dumbledore insisted as he reached for Harry's arm. Harry was quicker and backed away.

"I have better things to do than to waste my time on useless people." Harry sneered.

All the professors were now staring at Harry wondering if this was the same happy boy that entered Hogwarts.

"Harry we -" Dumbledore never finished his sentence. Harry raced out of the room and didn't stop till he reached the Astronomy tower.

Author's Note: Okay guys I know this wasn't that good. I apologize for the delay. Next scene is Snape and Harry in the Astronomy tower. That is going to be the start of the father/son relationship. I love you all. By the way that review button gets quite lonely these days.


	3. Opposite Day

Story: Soulless

Chapter 3: Opposite Day

Harry gripped the railing tightly until his knuckles turned white. Unshed tears were begging for release. He held them back and looked up at the sunset. The fire of the sun could burn many and yet its light could save many. That was exactly what his form was about. His soul was darkened to its core, trapped inside Voldemort's world of hate and anger. His form was born from there.

His powers were fueled from the same anger that fueled Voldemort's world causing it to be darkened and destroy anyone in its path. His soul was a world of ash, fire, destruction, and pain; but somewhere deep in the very center of his soul was an unknown part, uninfluenced by the Dark Lord. In the center lived his dreams, desires, confusions, and loved ones.

A dim golden ray streaked across his face. Too overwhelmed in his thoughts he missed a dark figure coming closer to him. A rough hand touched his shoulder; startled, Harry faced the potion's master. Snape stared at him for a moment before bringing a gentler hand to Harry's raven colored locks, brushing it aside. Harry was in midway reaching for his wand from his robes. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. His mouth slightly parted to say something but no words came out. His hands now clutched his wand tightly from under the robes but didn't dare use it.

Snape came closer. His hands slid down to caress Harry's cheek. One more tear formed out of Harry's eyes leaving a trail of pain as it slowly landed on Snape's palm. Green eyes locked with obsidian. The tear glistened on Snape's palm as streaks of fiery light danced on it.

Harry felt his tears rebellion. How could he let a single gesture of affection break him? The question lingered in his mind. Without another thought he pushed Snape aside and ran. He could hear Snape's voice somewhere from behind. He heard Snape's faint footsteps following him but they lessened as he ran to his dorm. His arm throbbed but he couldn't care less. He buried his face into the pillow, angrily brushing at the tears. He stared at the now complete dark and empty night. Why couldn't he just have died that day? The thought filled every part of his body. It was so easy to die, to get rid of the pain, misery, and that mysterious feeling of longing. Why did someone have to enter someone's life and then leave? Why did someone leave such memories and create such desires that the torture was beyond control.

He knew his parents would never come back. Yet he knew he could never forget them. He craved their presence so much that it left him in tears. His chest constricted painfully. He loved them so much that it hurt. Harry cried himself to sleep under the bright red covers of his bed.

…

Morning arrived in a shadowy slumber of rain. Harry got up and dressed. Breakfast was unusually quiet. Harry didn't eat much. Hermione was out of the hospital wing this morning. Harry just turned away from her. He didn't feel like talking. He just nodded to her questions. Today was Friday and everyone was just relieved from the Chamber of Secrets issue. He took a quick glance at the staff table and realized Snape was staring at him. He just looked back down at his untouched plate.

"Great we have two useless periods of charms!" Ron whined.

"It is going to benefit you in the future Ronald." Hermione argued.

Harry ignored the rest of the conversation. His mind wandered back to Snape. Did he see concern in Snape's eyes? Was that even possible? Wait a minute…. THIS IS SNAPE. He would probably brag to his Slytherins how he saw the famous Harry Potter cry right in front of him.

"Hey Harry, do you want to read the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series? I got a whole collection of them." Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry replied not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Hermione rummaged through her book bag and pulled the five books out. Harry just stared at the numerous pages the book contained.

"Hermione I would just like the first book as a trial to see if I like it." Harry insisted.

"Sure Harry." Hermione agreed.

Harry took the book and put it in his book bag while Hermione put the rest of them back in her book bag. Ron just gave them a disgusted look earning a glare from Hermione.

"Hey didn't Madam Pomfrey say that Harry could skip classes if he wasn't feeling well?" Ron complained.

"But Harry has to go to Madam Pomfrey immediately." Hermione commented.

Harry ignored the rest of the conversation, which was basically full of ideas on how Harry could skip classes (from Ron) and lectures of responsibility (from Hermione). Harry took out the book and started reading. He became so engrossed in the book he didn't hear Hermione and Ron's voice practically screaming at him. Ron snatched the book from him.

"Hey I was reading that!" Harry snapped at Ron.

"No kidding, we've been screaming at you for nearly all of breakfast. Hermione gave you her virus. Somebody help." Ron joked giving the book back to Harry.

"Ouch Hermione, that hurts." Ron stated as he avoided Hogwarts, a history by an inch.

Harry gave a false smile and started getting ready for double period charms. He gave a last glance at his friend and avoided taking a glance at his most hated professor. He took his leave.

It was such a coincidence that he could relate so much to Percy's life. Percy's life was hell because of his stepfather and his life was hell because of his uncle and aunt, with a bonus point that was Dudley. Percy had dyslexia and ADHD, which made him unable to be good in school and he had magic, which just made it harder for him in the Muggle School. How in the world was he supposed to explain how he changed his teacher's wig blue?

…..

They were really lucky because they manage to end up with a free period.

"We should go to the library." Hermione suggested.

"We could play a quick game of quidditch." Ron declared.

"In the rain, Ron?" Hermione argued, raising an eyebrow.

"The rain stopped." Ron retorted.

"So have your brain cells." Hermione muttered.

Harry would have found the situation funny some other day, but today he couldn't even bring himself to smile.

"Harry is something bothering you?" Hermione investigated moving away from a red faced Ron. Ron snapped out of his thoughts.

"You can tell us anything!" Ron urged.

Harry considered his friends requests. They never let him down. They were his best friends after all. I should tell them about Snape, He thought, and did just that.

"Guys I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Harry said finally.

"Do we ever?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we had a fight with Malfoy the other day and we ended up in the Headmaster's office." Harry paused to look at Hermione. Hermione gestured for him to continue. "Malfoy started blaming us for the fight when he started it. In the middle of the responsibility lecture from Snape and Dumbledore Professor McGonagall brought Ron's camera. The camera recorded all of the fight including my injured basilisk arm. I didn't want to show my injured arm…"

"So he ran." Ron finished for him.

"That's all? Nothing else?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Actually, after I ran Snape followed me to the Astronomy tower and he…Well he…umm…"

"Hit you, scolded you, threatened you?" Hermione babbled on.

"No, No, and No." Harry answered.

"Then what did he do?" Ron interrupted.

"Well he kind…." Damn it. He couldn't even find a word. "Well he kind of ruffled my hair and…umm…touched my cheek."

Harry looked at his friends' faces. Wide-open mouths, check, eyes wide, check, and frozen in place, check. Well, he expected that behavior.

"Snape?" Ron couldn't even finish his thoughts.

Hermione recovered quickly from the shock.

"Are you sure? Harry I think you should visit Madam Pomfrey." Hermione insisted.

"I'm positive." Harry assured.

"We need some time to think about this." Hermione decided. "Let's just see how the week goes.

Hermione was always the sensible one wasn't she?

"Yeah that's a good idea. If Snape reacts differently this week we will immediately tell each other and think of the possibilities of why he would do it before taking any actions." Harry agreed.

"You guys and Snape officially lost it." Ron announced before marching off in the direction of the Weasley twins.

Hermione and Harry watched as Ron ended up with wearing a pink dress. The Weasley twins laughed and ran the opposite direction of Ron. Ron was fuming. They watched the chase for a moment, too tired to help their friend. Harry's mind wandered back to Snape. First Snape accused him for opening the Chamber of Secrets. Then after the Chamber of Secrets he healed him and agreed for Ron to pick him up from his quarters. Afterwards Snape dragged him to the Headmaster's office. Finally topped off the confusion by showing affections that Harry always believed Snape was incapable of.

"Hermione I am going to the grounds for a while." Before Hermione could respond Harry headed outside.

….

Harry walked near the blue lake. The sensation of summer was drowned out by the shadows of gray clouds. He sat on the green blades of grass. Sometimes ripping the grass out and watching it fall from his hands. In the distance a black robed figure quietly approached the occupied boy.

Harry felt someone's presence. His gaze landed on the potion's master. Okay, his options were he could run away or he could stay where he was. He considered the first option. Well he was tired of running away and avoiding his teachers. He looked back at how Hogwarts became his home. He can't avoid all the teachers forever because they didn't believe him when he said that he didn't open the Chamber of Secrets. He was holding a stupid grudge. He wasn't going to let this mistake put his trust for them down the drain.

But how was he supposed to fix and mend the barriers that now separated them? Well he could start by thanking Snape for healing him. His gaze followed Snape's long strides. Snape was less than three feet away. How could his words reflect his appreciation? He couldn't believe that he was finding it hard to say a simple thank you. He stared at the lake instead of looking at Snape who was happening to be standing right behind him. He was surprised when Snape sat beside him. He could feel the heat radiating off his potion's master. Harry avoided eye contact. He could feel Snape's piercing gaze burning holes through his skull.

"You have been avoiding all the teachers." Snape clearly made it as a statement. On one hand it was true. Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Mr. Potter I would like to apologize for falsely accusing you and holding you responsible for the Chamber of Secrets incident." Snape continued.

Harry's mouth hanged wide open. Snape apologized. His brain just couldn't process that.

"Huh?"

"Very eloquent Mr. Potter" Snape commented. "On the other hand you could have taken an adult with you." Snape tried salvaging his pride from the apology.

Harry snorted. "My bad, I didn't know that Professor Lockhart wasn't an adult."

"Good, you learned the difference between an adult and immature." Snape teased.

"I didn't know you were capable of joking or apologizing." The words slipped before Harry could put a stop to them.

"I'm s-sorry." Harry stammered.

What surprised Harry the most was Snape chuckled. It was a deep roaring and yet firm chuckle. Harry was still in the shock zone. Either the energy he wasted put him into an illusion or Snape was up to something.

"No Potter I am not up to something." Snape stated.

"You were reading my thoughts!"

"You were broadcasting them."

"You didn't have to read them!"

"It was too tempting to resist after last night."

Snape wanted to kick himself. He could see H- Potter's face drop and a frown replace the teasing smile.

"Great. Did you tell your Slytherins how the Golden boy cried like a baby? Did you tell them how he ran away like a drama queen? Did you tell them how you changed his clothes to a Slytherin's outfit? You're a git, Snape!"

Harry got up and stomped along the river missing the hurt expression on Snape's face. Harry was so angered by the conversation that he slipped on the wet grass. He landed hard on the ground. He looked at his foot. Was his foot supposed to be in that direction? He felt familiar hands gently take of his shoe.

"I don't need your help." Harry grumbled as he tried to push Snape away.

"But I want to help." Snape said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Snape examined the wound and frowned.

"You twisted your ankle." Snape reported. Rain started to fall and Harry was soon getting soaked in it. Harry loved the rain but right now was just not a good time. Snape stood and helped Harry up, putting an arm around him so Harry could lean against him. Together they made their way back to the castle. Harry could tell by the empty hallways that everyone was in class. Harry was now aware something was wrong because Snape was taking him to the dungeons instead of the Infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey is out." Snape said it as if he knew what Harry was about to ask.

Harry watched Snape speak the password to his quarters, barely understanding it. Snape gestured him to come in. Harry felt a part of his mind telling him to run away while another part of his mind scolded don't be foolish. Harry followed Snape into his quarters. Harry looked around. It was strange how he spent a whole night here and he still couldn't remember a thing about this room. In the morning he was in such haste, that he didn't take a good look around. He was surprised that Snape's room was dark blue. He expected more Slytherin colors. He saw no windows but the room was still lively because of the warm fire burning in the fireplace. Snape gestured Harry to sit. Harry hastily sat on a blue couch that was near the door so if anything happens he can make a run for it.

Snape disappeared into a large wooden door, which Harry assumed was to be his study. Snape came back with a few vials. Snape murmured spells on his bare ankle. The other shoe was in his hand. Snape looked at the repaired ankle cautiously and then moved to sit beside Harry. Harry shifted nervously.

"Show me your arm." The silky voice commanded. Harry didn't make a move. He heard a sigh beside him and watched as Snape grasped his arm. Snape pulled up the sleeve and looked at the scars and cuts.

"Accio healing salve." Snape reached out for the healing salve that flew to him, hovering in midair. Snape applied the healing salve gently. Harry couldn't believe how gentle Snape was being with him.

"Ferula." Bandages wrapped them around Harry's arm. Harry thought Snape was going to tell him to go but Snape told him to take of his other shoe. Harry obeyed. Snape went to the kitchen. Harry stared after him feeling cold feet or probably worse. His stomach constricted painfully. Snape came minutes later and Harry eyed the cup Snape gave to him.

"It's not poison." Snape smirked as he sat on the overstuffed leather chair opposite of him. Harry looked at the brown liquid guessing to be tea. Harry took a sip and was in complete awe at the warm mug because it was filled with hot chocolate. Snape smile and got up to sit next to him. Harry felt the uneasiness coming back.

"Mr. Potter I believe we have a lot of things to discuss." Snape smile at Harry's discomfort.

Author's Note: I am an evil author. In the next chapter Snape and Harry will talk about the confusion. Can anyone guess why Snape is acting so nice? Guys I know Percy Jackson Series were not made at that time but this is fanfiction. There is a very good reason why Snape is acting so nice to Harry but it will be revealed in chapter 5.


	4. Surprising discoveries

Soulless

Chapter 4: Surprising Discoveries

Author's Note: Has anyone guessed why Snape was acting so nice? Don't worry there will be a lot of fights between Harry and Snape. By the way whatever Snape says here about being nice is the HALF truth.

Also I was surprised at the number of favorites and follows. Thank you guys but I do want you to review. If I get 20 reviews in total I will post chapter 5 and 6 a day 2 days after this. I keep my promises.

Harry hated the feeling of discomfort and nervousness. Snape was definitely up to something. He was being way too nice. Just a day before he's dragging me to the Headmaster's office and now he is healing me in his Quarters. Harry eyed Snape's face looking for a mistake, an evil sign. Even a glint would be enough for Harry to use his wand. But Snape just sat beside him, about 5 inches apart from him, staring into the fire.

"Mr. Potter I want you to answer a couple of my questions truthfully." Without waiting for a reply Snape proceeded in asking the first question.

"When you were in the Chamber of Secrets you happened to transform into a power that overpowered the Dark Lord. What is this power and how did you do it?" Snape asked.

Harry thought about the question. There was something wrong with Snape but he couldn't put his finger on it. Somehow his mind wandered back to where Snape ruffled his hair in the astronomy tower. It felt good. Harry looked back at Snape and despite his mind's protests he answered the question truthfully.

"This transformation is known as the soulless demon. Usually the particular emotion of anger results to this transformation. It was secretly developed by Salazar Slytherin but was continued by Godric Gryffindor. Voldemort only learned the partial transformation since Godric Gryffindor had destroyed the rest of the spells for the transformation when wizards fought over for the extraordinary power. The destruction did not completely destroy the power that was already born. Realizing this Godric Gryffindor designed it so it obeyed to a powerful wizard and the day that wizard would be born it the power will twine itself into the child's soul."

There was silence in Snape's quarters. Only the crackling of the fire place broke the otherwise uneasy silence.

"How do you know so much about this?" Snape asked now staring at Harry. Harry avoided eye contact but hesitated to answer.

"From my mum's diary when I accidentally summoned it from the basement." Harry did not go into any detail, instead simply stated the incident.

Snape was quiet for a while before he broke the silence. "Why were you avoiding us?" Snape's voice held an accusation of irresponsibility.

Harry wanted to say that's none of your business but something told him not to. Instead he said exactly what was on his mind. "I was angry. You had already accused me of being the heir of Slytherin before I could even get a chance to explain myself. I was showered with detentions and useless lectures. Even if I didn't avoid you what would have been different? All you do is take pity on me and then say things you don't mean." Harry felt a huge burden being lifted off his chest.

They sat in silence and Harry sipped on his hot chocolate. Harry had a question nagging him in the back of his mind. He didn't want to just say it directly. It may seem rude. But if you look back in his and Snape's history most things they said were rude. Harry took a deep breath.

"Why are you acting so nice to me?" Harry looked up to see Snape raise an eyebrow. Harry continued. "I mean you are acting to differently around me." Snape just raised his mug and took a sip. Harry saw a glint in his eyes but it was a humorous glint. Harry sighed and just turned his head towards the fireplace. His actions were followed by another awkward moment of silence. Snape answered after the fire died down.

"Mr. Potter, in the past 2 years there were times I was unfair to you. I know this won't make up for the detentions and accusations but I hope we can start over again. You were not what I thought you would be. I do apologize for what I have done."

Harry listened to Snape's words over and over again in his mind. Snape watched Harry's expressions before continuing "Also I, in any circumstances can't tell anything about my students that they don't give me permission to tell on. What happened in the Astronomy tower will be only between us. That also means that I will not tell the Slytherins which you have a strong dislike of. Lastly Mr. Potter I know in the past I really haven't given you a good reason to come to me when you needed help but now if you need any kind of help my door is open." There he had done it. He had apologized and just ruined his reputation in fine tatters. Snape looked at the boy who was still looking at him wide eyes.

"I got to go. Um…. Thanks for the hot chocolate." Harry was making a run for it. It was a bit too much to take in 1 week. He fought with Voldemort, got affections from SNAPE, and to top it off he was drinking hot chocolate in Snape's quarters.

Snape watched him exiting from his office in haste. He could see the confusion in the green eyes. It was quickly hidden but it was there nevertheless. Snape sipped on his tea and half smiled at the way Harry's eyes turned wide. He picked up the weekly potion magazine and started reading.

Harry ran till he reached the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the armchairs near the fireplace. As they saw Harry they bombarded him with questions.

"Where were you? You missed dinner!" Ron asked.

"We looked everywhere for you." Hermione added.

"Guys you won't believe what just happened!" That was all Harry could say before he started to tell the unbelievable story.

Morning came with a cloudy sky blocking the sun. The 3 Gryffindors were seated and eating their meal half-heartedly. From time to time Harry had the urge to look up at the staff table. Thanks to his new powers he could sense someone staring at him with a high level of intensity. The emotions of this person were hard to recognize. For a moment Harry wished it was Snape who was staring at him but that would make the rest of year more confusing. Harry took the Percy Jackson book from his robes. He brought it as a distraction if he felt uncomfortable with the students talking about him on the Gryffindor table. This situation would work as well he thought as he continued to read from where he had left off yesterday morning. After a while Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Professor Snape is looking at you."

Harry glanced at the staff table from the top of his book nervously. Snape turned away from him before he could even register the fact that Snape really was looking at him.

"Mate, Snape was looking at you. He turned away when he realized we saw him." Ron said as he stuffed himself with a pudding cup.

Harry lost his appetite and suddenly the story he was engrossed in didn't seem so interesting anymore.

"I am going to the astronomy tower guys." Harry said finally. Hermione stared at him for a while as Harry headed towards his destination.

Hermione walked to the darkest corners of the library. Carefully not making a single sound that would give anybody even a hint that a living being was here.

"Dobby?" Hermione whispered in the dark corner.

"Yes Miss?" Dobby came in a flash.

"Dobby, would you to do me a favor?" Hermione requested kindly.

"Anything for Miss Granger." Dobby replied.

"Thank you Dobby. Dobby I want you to take this camera with you. If you see anything different about the way Harry or Professor Snape react, I want you to take their pictures without getting caught."

Dobby nodded and bowed. Hermione turned a nice shade of red as she handed him the camera.

Hermione looked through the ragged corner making sure no one saw her. She stood in front of Dobby so he exited with a flash making sure not to bring much attraction to the dark corner. Hermione slowly crept towards the exit and disappeared down the hall, straying away from the library' path.

Harry loved the rain so much. It was the perfect distraction from his confusing life. He leaned on the railing of the Astronomy tower.

"Back again?" a deep voice questioned.

Harry nearly jumped over the railing. Snape chuckled and earned himself a glare from Harry.

"I will never understand your passion for this place." Snape sighed as he walked closer.

"You can't understand my passion because you don't know the feeling of being free. In the open wind and the fresh breeze of rain accompanied by the wet grass fields is a pleasant experience. You don't have a shadow of darkness lurking over your head reminding you of the danger you are in. It's hard when you try to fly and keep landing on your face." Harry whispered.

Snape listened intently to Harry's words rereading them in his head. This was NOT Harry Potter. This was NOT the snappy boy. This was NOT the fun and devious child. This was NOT the Harry Potter he had known. All he saw is a sad, given up, cold, and a betrayed child.

"Where is the arrogant Potter who can't make a single potion?" Snape smiled as he teased Harry. His smile was soon replaced by a frown at Harry's reply.

"You can't find something that was never there."

Snape felt guilty at the words. He knew what he had done. He knew it was wrong. Only Dumbledore knew about what he had done. He didn't want to think about what Harry would do if someone told him what he had done that night. He knew he was, well, for lack of any better word, mean but this made him stoop low in his own eyes. It was so easy to believe that Potter was an arrogant child but not after what he had seen that night. He never would have even thought about this.

"Professor Snape?" Harry said as he lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Snap turned sharply towards him. "What?" Snape glared at Harry's hand which soon retreated.

"You zoned out." That was all Harry said as he picked up his book from the floor and started to leave.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape called out. Harry turned around and looked at him.

"I need a few things from Hogsmeade. You don't mind if I borrow you from your fans for a while tomorrow. Also you may bring a friend if you want to accompany me." Snape inhaled deeply waiting for a reply. Harry stared at him. He just couldn't digest what Snape had said to him.

"What?" Harry asked disbelieving every word that was spoken to him.

"Do - you - want - to - accompany - me - to - Hogsmeade?" Snape asked slowly emphasizing every word.

Harry didn't care the way Snape spoke and taunted him but he clearly could see the changes in Snape. Maybe this was all for an evil plan. His mind wandered back to where Snape healed him. Ruffled his hair, gave him hot chocolate, and how Snape pressure him into going into any details the other night.

"Yes." Harry absent-mindedly responded.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow at 10 tomorrow morning." Snape said as he strode past Harry and disappearing from sight. Harry still stood where he listened to Snape. He remembered faint words echoing in his head. Too tired from the cloudy day and exhaustion Harry slowly made his way to the Gryffindor dorm heading for the bad. Remembering just in time he asked Hermione to join him tomorrow. She was frozen between in midsentence before slowly nodding her head. Harry smiled at Hermione's reaction, thinking about how Snape took his reaction.

Harry tossed and turned in his dreams. In the empty room he saw the Mirror of Erised. His parents faced him.

"Why did you let us die?" His dad asked him.

Harry couldn't respond. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't exist!" His mother screamed.

Soon there faces started to fade. He called them but they didn't come back. Harry fell onto his knees. Soon Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon replaced their position.

"No one will ever love a freak like you." Uncle Vernon yelled.

Suddenly every memory of the Dursley's came back. He put his shields up enough so that he prevented Voldemort from seeing them. In the deepest part of his shields he couldn't help but watch every moment he spent with the Dursleys. He couldn't help the anger growing. His mind somehow wandered back to Snape. He watched his anger melt as he saw Snape ruffle his hair.

"You're wrong. I do have someone." He felt his heart respond. He couldn't believe what his heart had said. He looked closely at the memory of Snape and him in the astronomy tower, ignoring Voldemort's pathetic invasion. He finally saw the brief concern in Snape's eyes and the strong emotion behind it.

Of all the people in the world, it was Snape he was turning to comfort. He buried the thought so deep that even the greatest occlumen in the whole wizarding world couldn't find it.

Author's note: To JulieSnape02: You were partially right but that is far off from the actual truth. By the way keep reviewing and thx for your wonderful comments.


	5. Hogsmeade and betrayal

Soulless

Chapter 5: A Trip to Hogsmeade

Author's Note: Wow, so far. I will not abandon this story at any cost. (Yes I noticed I got 21 reviews and I'm sticking to my promise.)

Hogsmeade:

Hermione and Harry met in the Gryffindor common room. Harry didn't bother to ask Ron to come with them. He already knew Ron would refuse to wake up early on Sunday and also because he still had his potion's essay to hand in. He would need the time. Hermione and he woke up early on Friday to finish the essay so they could have two free days. It was 9:55. They had five minutes to head down to the dungeons. They ran all the way and didn't stop until they reached their cold destination. They stopped near the potion's classroom to catch their breath.

"Tired already?" Snape's voiced lashed out at them.

They turned around and was felt the ground slip beneath their feet. Snape was smiling. Harry could never forget this day. Hermione and he changed glances before attempting to keep a neutral expression.

"Good morning Professor Snape." They both chorused.

Snape just nodded and looked at their expressions. They were staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Snape questioned, highly amused.

"You're smiling." Harry said nervously and then quickly turning his gaze towards the dungeon wall which now seemed quite interesting.

Snape knew he was smiling. He just couldn't keep a straight face when Potter was around him. The boy went on his nerves and confused him endlessly. It was like messy wires that you just couldn't figure out where they belonged. It was hard to trace emotions on Potter sometimes. He could see the weariness in Potter's eyes but he knew there were emotions deeper. Only that night did he take a glimpse of those emotions. They were horrible. They made him sick and even sicker of himself for doing what he did to the boy for about the past 2 years.

He ignored the comment, however, and told them to follow him. They walked through Hogwart's grounds. The morning air was unceremoniously blowing against their face. Harry looked up at the sky. It was cloudy but he was sure it will rain in the next 2 hours. They better hurry.

Once outside of Hogwart's gate both of them clung to Snape as they apparated. The familiar smell of potions and herbs strongly reached Harry's sensitive nose. Harry almost fell when they got to Hogsmeade. Sturdy and firm hands grabbed him as he was sure he was going to fall. He felt embarrassed when he realized Hermione was standing on her feet.

"You always seem to get injured without anybody really doing anything to you." Snape whispered as he brushed the dirt of Harry's robes which wasn't visible to him. Harry eyed Snape's expression. He could see the words meant more. Snape was doing a good job of making it as an insult but Harry could sense the intensity behind the words. Damn his powers. They were supposed to help him, not confuse him. He looked into Snape's expressionless face but his eyes had something unusual in them. What was Snape trying to hide? He was covering up his emotions with sarcasm. Finally he caught a glimpse of the mysterious emotion.

Guilt

Why would Snape feel guilty? Snape had admitted that he had been unfair to Harry but that kind of situation would only bring a light feeling of guiltiness since Snape had never really cared before. What was he hiding? Did Snape do something that harmed him with such intensity? He didn't remember anything like that.

Hermione was staring at him with an odd expression. Hermione looked around, particularly looking for something. Harry didn't understand - the trio had been here many times before. What was Hermione looking for? Snape told them to wait for him as he went inside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. After a few minutes he came out with 3 packages. They were heavy. He handed one to Hermione and then to him. They all carried one heavy package.

"Let me get you a butterbeer first." Snape insisted.

"You don't have to Professor." Hermione responded first.

"Consider it as a reward for your help."

So we all headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Like every time, it was packed. They took a table and Snape ordered 3 butterbeers as they watched the people around them. Their drinks came sooner than expected. Harry looked at Snape who proceeded in drinking his own butterbeer. Harry just took his hot mug and took a sip. The familiar taste comforted him.

"Do you guys have any favorite muggle quotes?" Hermione asked unexpectedly.

That was random. Harry had a lot of favorite quotes. When Harry used to be in Muggle School he would often go to the library to hide away from Dudley and his gang.

"I am not particularly interested in that subject." Snape responded.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"I have a couple of favorite quotes." Harry replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He was observing his expression. Hermione made a gesture which meant "continue". So he told them his first favorite quote.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths. The valiant never taste of death but once." Harry looked at the other people passing as he said "By William Shakespeare."

So for about the next ten minutes they discussed their favorite quotes. Then finally they packed up and started to leave. With one hand they held Snape's hand and with the other held the heavy package. The apparition wasn't as bad. This time Harry landed on his feet (Basically because he was holding onto Snape).

"Thank you Ms. Granger, you may return to your dormitory. Mr. Potter will help me with the supplies." Snape said strictly.

Hermione nodded and handed the package to Snape. Harry held tightly to his. So he followed Snape to the dungeons and into Snape's quarters. He put the heavy package on the wooden table. He was about to leave but Snape grabbed his arm gently and guided him to the couch. Harry felt nervous all over again.

Snape sat beside him. The packages lie forgotten on the table. Snape told him to wait for a second as he went inside to his bedroom. He came back with an album. Harry was just plain confused. Snape sat beside him and gave him the album. Harry slowly opened the cover and was dead shocked. Inside were pictures of his mother. There was a black haired boy beside her, It him hard like ice. It was SNAPE. Harry's heartbeat was getting painfully fast.

"You can keep it. You deserve it." Harry heard Snape say. Harry felt his cheeks burning up. Oh god, he was not going to cry. He was not going to embarrass himself. Before his body could obey the command tears manage to make their way down. Harry angrily wiped at them. He looked at Snape who was staring at him. He cried a bit more. Snape didn't know what to do in this situation. He did what he never thought he would do. He put an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry realized a warm arm around him. For a moment Harry forgotten that this was Snape. He buried himself into the person's chest and continued to sob. Snape felt his heart melt at the sobs. He wrapped his other arm around Harry. He held him tightly against his chest. He could hear the boy now just hiccupping.

Harry finally realized he was hugging Snape. He withdrew. Snape handed him a handkerchief. He wiped way his tears and slowly calmed down.

"Better?" Snape asked.

Harry just nodded.

"Also Mr. Potter, I was thinking that before dinner you could bring your homework down and we could finish it." Snape asked. He only asked because he wanted to explain to Harry about the album and his mom's friendship. No doubt the boy would have questions.

"I already finished it." Harry said slowly. He was for once disappointed he did it early. He wanted to ask so many questions but this wasn't the right time. He was too emotional.

Snape was surprised that the boy actually did his homework early.

"Maybe we could play a game of chess. I would like to see how smart that small brain of yours is." Snape knew it would do him no good now to insult the boy. He already ruined his reputation.

Harry nodded.

He got up and left with the album. Snape stared after him.

Harry came back to the Gryffindor tower slowly. Breakfast must have started in the great hall. His mind kept wandering back to what happened. Snape basically hugged him. His mind kept whispering it liked it. It has been only about 6 days and this Snape felt like a whole new person. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. Tiredly Harry collapsed on one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked from somewhere behind. Hermione Granger was no fool. She could see Harry's tear stained face.

"I need to talk to you about something." He gripped the album tightly if that was possible. Slowly he began to tell the incident. Hermione listened and actively questioned. Harry replied. At the end of the conversation they both were silent.

"Are you going to go?" Hermione broke the silence.

"I have to." Harry decided.

Before dinner Harry made his way to Snape's quarters. He said the password and entered. It was surprising how the thunder outside became barely heard. Snape was sitting on one of the armchairs near the fireplace. He threw a half smile at Harry. Harry sat on the same couch he sat on this morning.

"Let me go get the chess board." Snape told him. Harry just nodded. As Snape was busy finding the chess board Harry's gaze landed on a folded parchment on the floor beside the armchair where Snape sat moments ago. Harry picked the parchment and unfolded it.

**Professor Snape,**

**We finally know what seem to be bothering Mr. Potter. The memories you gave were painful to watch. I was surprised that the boy didn't say anything about his relatives in the past 2 years at Hogwarts. I must tell you to keep away the fact from him that that we have seen his memories of the Dursleys. The boy is already underneath a lot of pressure. We can't do something about his home situation until the boy admits to us about his home life. Once again I want to thank you on getting the memories from Mr. Potter. Now our suspicions are changed into facts.**

**Headmaster**

Harry felt the ground slip beneath his feet. He felt his blood boil. Snape saw his memories. He gave them to the Headmaster. When did Snape do this? Wait a minute, that night when he was given the potions. That night his mind was not occluded but his low energy made his memories clear. A junior legilmen could see them. They just couldn't see the darkest of the memories. Harry felt tears fill up his eyes. Snape betrayed him. Snape used him to make Dumbledore proud and mock about his talents. He threw the paper on the table. He hastily exited Snape's quarters. Once outside he started running to the astronomy tower. On the last couple of steps his scar painfully throbbed. An image of the Dursleys made his head dizzy. He was aware of the thunder which now echoed through his ears. He tried to take another step but that was a bad choice. His feet slipped against the ancient steps. He felt himself falling.

Harry hit the stone floor hard. Blood pooled around him. His eyes were tightly closed. Darkness slowly claimed him.

Snape came out with the Chess board. He looked around and was surprised to see the boy wasn't there. He thought the boy would ask him a lot of questions during the chess game. Maybe the boy was feeling uncomfortable. After all, he was experiencing a lot of changes.

Then it was finally when Snape's gaze landed on the parchment on the table. Snape's eyes widened. Oh no, the boy read the letter. Snape wanted to curse the headmaster and then himself. He hid the parchment on the armchair's side but when he might have gotten up the parchment must have fallen. Snape ran out of his quarters. Oh god, where was the boy?

Author's note: Guys I want you to review. Also if you do I'll put chapter 6 sooner. Remember reviews make a huge difference!


	6. Memories and regrets

Soulless: Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey guys, Plz review. I was thinking of taking your advice for the next couple of chapters. So whatever you guys think should happen next in the story - you could say it in your review or pm me.

Snape ran to the Gryffindor common room to look for Harry.

"We thought he was with you." Hermione answered.

"No, Ms. Granger, he is not with me." Snape said trying to keep a neutral expression.

"We can help you look for him." Ron insisted.

Snape nodded. They all headed outside the Gryffindor common room and spread out.

Hermione tried to remember the place Harry visited the most this week. Harry wouldn't have gone outside in the rain. Classrooms weren't an option since Harry never liked them. Judging by Snape's expression when he came in something serious must have happened. Either Harry must have been really angry or really upset about something to go from Snape like this. She wasn't blind. She saw how Snape cared for Harry. She could see the concern in Snape's eyes. Where could Harry go from Snape like this? Emotions were Harry's weakness. They controlled almost every cell in his body. Whenever Harry felt angry or upset he went somewhere….. Free.

Of course, she was so stupid. Harry must have gone to the Astronomy Tower.

"Professor, Snape I know where Harry is!" Hermione called out. She ran before they could say anything. She heard footsteps behind her. All three of them halted and gasped. On the floor lay Harry, blood pooling around him and blood was still running from his scar. He was face down on the floor. Harry's face was visible but badly bruised. Hermione and Ron gaped in horror. Snape recovered first.

"Mr. Weasley. Get the Headmaster. The password is lemon sherbet." Snape commanded. Ron obeyed immediately and disappeared from sight.

Snape knelt down beside Harry and picked him up. Surprisingly Harry was very light. He carried him all the way to the infirmary while Hermione went ahead of them to warn Madame Pomfrey to be alert.

Snape looked at the lifeless boy. He was feeling extreme guilt. What would have Harry thought when he saw the note. Finally he started caring for someone other than Lily. He finally found something that made him happy. Why did he always mess things up? He didn't even know when he developed these feelings for the boy.

_Yes, you do know._

His heart whispered traitorously. Soon he was pulled into that memory. The memory taunted him and mercilessly kept itself as a reminder of his mistake.

**Flashback**

Harry stirred silently as Snape's hand brushed against his scar. Realizing what he had done Snape quickly pulled his hand away feeling anger return for his enemy's son. He quietly walked out of the room, turning the lights out on his way.

When he walked out, Dumbledore was already sitting on the couch. He sat on the opposite couch.

"There is something bothering the boy Severus." Dumbledore finally decided.

"What do you want me to do?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I want you to find out what is bothering Harry. Please Severus; you have to get through the boy before we lose him." Dumbledore pleaded.

Snape just nodded his head. Dumbledore left, leaving Snape to think about the situation.

Right now Potter was at his weakest point. He should use legilmency on the boy. Potter's barriers were down. He could see the problem easily. Without thinking Snape got up and went back to the sleeping child. The boy was in a deep sleep. Snape slowly entered his mind so the boy wouldn't wake up from too much pressure. He looked around. The first and second barriers were down. The memories were bouncing up and down. One particular one caught his eye.

He entered the memory. Snape didn't know how dark this world was. It had shadows telling him to retreat. He pushed them aside and went in. He wished he hadn't.

**Harry's memory:**

"You worthless FREAK!" a short, beefy man yelled at the 10 year old boy crouching in a corner.

"Uncle Vernon, I didn't do anything." The trembling boy spoke.

"You were born a useless piece of trash!" His uncle screamed at him.

He took out his leather belt.

Snape was mesmerized by the scene.

His heart was beating wildly as his own memories were threatening to resurface. Snape shoved them to the back of his mind as he continued to watch. Who Harry called Uncle Vernon aimed the leather belt at his face but as the belt came down the raven boy moved sideways. The belt slammed onto the boy's left shoulder extracting a painful moan from the boy.

He watched Potter beg his uncle to stop. But his uncle repeatedly slammed the belt. Only after what seemed ages did his uncle stop. The boy was still crouched in the corner hugging his knees. The boy didn't cry. The boy had begged but didn't cry. Suddenly he read Potter's thoughts.

_Why do I even bother? I just have to keep going on. Crying will get me nowhere. Even begging won't do this time. It wasn't my fault that that the jerk took his anger out on me because he didn't get promoted. It's better to stop crying and begging all together._

The memory vanished.

Snape now was feeling his chest constrict painfully. He remembered the first time he had the same thought. He was 13. He started bottling things inside. He started ignoring everyone. It forced him to make dark choices. It was what destroyed his life. Snape felt a tear roll down. He wiped it away. This was the first time he let himself cry in the past 24 years. He moved on to the other memories but after 2 more memories Snape just couldn't watch anymore.

He retreated and looked at the small boy on the bed. He looked so vulnerable.

Snape gently whispered in the silent night.

"I'm sorry."

He doubted the fact that Potter might have heard him. His words were lingering on the surface of the moon's glow. His words were lingering on the cold breeze and the tension in the room before vanishing all together.

Snape opened his eyes slowly. In front of him lay the same vulnerable boy, the same broken boy. Snape swallowed his tears and got up from his seat and patiently waited for Madame Pomfrey to finish her examination.

Madame Pomfrey had tears in her eyes as she finished her examination. Snape's heart was beating violently against his chest.

Madame Pomfrey wiped her tears before notifying the results.

"Due to extreme blood loss Mr. Potter has gone into coma. His brain is stopping its functions. He can hear us but he can't respond to us. His brain function will completely stop after about a week. This could kill him." Madame Pomfrey cried again at the end of the sentence.

Snape felt the ground cave in where he was standing.

"Is there any way t-to… h-help h-him?" Snape choked on his own words.

"There is one way but it's far too risky. A part of Mr. Potter's brain is functioning. It contains his memories, only the painful ones because he kept them under very strong barriers. We can't invade his mind because the lightest pressure could kill him. But if Mr. Potter puts those barriers down and let's one of us see them, only then will part of his powers run through his body which will be enough to save him. It will make the brain function again."

Oh, Snape just wished he was anywhere but here. The boy hid these memories from everyone. How the hell is the boy on his own will show the memories to anyone? He didn't even tell his best friends seeing how much he cares for them. Snape muttered under his breath. This couldn't be happening. This was his fault. He shouldn't have left the letter there in the first place. In fact, he should have never used that method in the beginning. He felt his muscles ache from sitting too long. He needed to find another way. There had to be another way. He got up and headed towards his quarters to drown himself into false hopes.

Harry heard every word of the conversation. He wanted to say never but his voice was trapped inside his body. He couldn't move a finger. The only thing he realized was that his body felt like a shell leading down to his core where it became numb. He couldn't feel any pain. It was the one thing that told him he was living. He was suffocating in this shell. It was like he was breathing but the air did not get through his lungs. Every torturous memory swarm in, one after another. He slowly watched them. His hatred, once again renewing as old wounds were picked apart once again. His mind was in the process of shutting down.

After what was hours then only did Harry lose to sleep, once again drowning in his worst nightmares.

In another part of the castle Hermione Granger looked back the times she had spent with Harry, the laughs they shared. She was told of Harry's situation. She couldn't believe that not even once did Harry bother to tell her. Ron was more upset that Harry never told him of what was going on with Snape and him. He already blamed Professor Snape for everything that happened to Harry in a blink of an eye. Hermione brushed the tears away. What could have happened between Snape and Harry? Could Ron be right? Was it all Snape's fault? Hermione got up and headed to the kitchen in search of the house elf. Only he had the answers to her questions.

Snape threw the books one by one onto the floor. All of them were useless to him. It was almost midnight and he gave about 6 hours searching the library and his own collection for something that might help. Finally he found something that might do him some good.

_**Coma is not like what happens to muggles. Coma is very rare in the wizarding world and when it happens, the chances of a wizard's survival are very low. Coma usually occurs to blood loss in a wizard's body. This makes them too weak to use magic, and without magic their mind slowly begins to die. When this happens their lives are in danger because already for a weak wizard, no part of their brain is working. **_

_**It is a different case for occlumens. Strong occlumens shield their worst memories. Those parts of their mind that are shielding their memories are still functioning. They keep the memories safe. In order to live, a wizard occlumens has to put down his shields so the magic that he used to make those shields will spread through his body which would be enough to save the wizard. But the memories will mix when the barriers are down which is enough to drive an occlumens crazy. Only if another occlumen help separate those memories will the wizard survive. It may take an hour to separate the memories. If not then the wizard has about 5-7 days to live. **_

Snape read over the text again and again. It was the only way. Madame Pomfrey said that Harry could hear them. He should talk to Harry tomorrow morning. Maybe he could get him to put down his barriers. Oh he just hoped the child would listen to him. Snape felt like a hole was burning through his chest. He felt as if Harry had gone inside of his mind and messed it all up. He could only think of the boy.

Today the truth was clear. He did care for the boy. He wanted the boy to be his. Harry Potter could have been Harry Snape and Lily Potter could have been Lily Snape had he not joined the Death Eaters.

This was going to be a long night. He knew that much already.

Author's note: Guys, I really want you to review. Reviews make a lot of difference.


	7. 2 days of betrayal and regret

Soulless 

**Author's note:** I want to thank you guys for your reviews first. I really appreciated them and they encouraged me to continue this story. I also want you guys to know that since school will be starting soon; updates will be once a week on Friday nights. I am apologizing guys. I would like to make it up to chapter 15 by the end of the summer. Plz review and enjoy. Also guys my beta-reader had been grounded so this chapter was not beta-edited. I'm so sorry and I hope you guys still enjoy it.

Chapter 7:  2 days of betrayal and regret

The day rose in gray clouds and thunder. By now the news of Harry Potter dying spread around the whole school like wildfire. Everyone except the Slytherins visited him. It was still no use; Harry was frozen to the mind. As morning passed by the more Harry felt numb to the core. The memories and nightmares only made him senseless by the seconds. The shadow of death loomed over him. An endless blanket of darkness wrapped itself around his heart. His magic was screaming out its pleas as it was in the process of becoming nothing. Every word now had no meaning and any feelings were now strangers. No awareness but the air of defeat filled the room. No one could save him now.

….

A confident Severus Snape made his way down to the infirmary. He convinced himself that he was prepared. He was ready to face the boy. Snape walked up to Harry and took a deep breath, where to start he thought. Snape enclosed his hand into the boy's. Harry opened his eyes and for the first time felt anger. This emotion was not a stranger but very familiar. Harry studied Snape's face.

Snape's courage drained as the green eyes stared at him. They were filled with anger, betrayal, and hate. How could he explain himself? There was no way out.

"Harry, I know you're a-angry with me." Snape's voice was shaky. Harry never heard Snape say his first name or hesitate to say something. Harry continued to listen. "I should have never done it. I should have thought of another way. Harry, I didn't realize what I had done until it was over. Please let me help you. Your memories proved me wrong. I should have never given them to Dumbledore but I had no choice. Dumbledore was concerned and I had to do something, we were afraid that you-know-who was going to attack again. We were afraid of losing you." Snape was clutching Harry's hand tightly.

Harry wanted to scream at him.

_ There were many other ways. You sold me out. You were NOT concerned; you just wanted to gloat about your success. You used me to gain information. How dare you show your face in here? I'll never forgive you. NEVER!_

If only he could say those words to Snape. Snape locked his eyes with the green and slowly entered his mind. But before Snape could even see the shields, Harry pushed him with such force that Snape tumbled out of his mind landing 5 feet away from him onto the floor.

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Snape's side and helped him get up.

"I am guessing that it didn't go well." Madame Pomfrey said sadly.

"Obviously," Snape commented but it was missing its usual venom.

Snape was tired and frustrated. He had absolutely no sleep and his classes were horrible. He couldn't act as mean as usually did. Most people started assuming it was because Potter wasn't here. In his anger he even took 5 points off SLYTHERIN.

Flashback: 

"Now that Potter is almost dead Snape won't be so strict and actually give us less homework." Crabbe whispered to Draco.

"It's a day for Slytherins to celebrate." Goyle proudly announced to Draco.

"I heard the Weasley kids say that Potter was with Snape that night. I think Snape pushed the wimp on purpose." Draco said happily.

Snape had never felt so angry in all his life. How dare that brat say anything like that? Snape felt a pang of guilt and anger. Before he knew what he was doing he was at Draco's side.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to tell everyone what you were discussing that happens to be more important than our lesson."

The 2 houses froze. Not in history did Snape ever question a Slytherin like that.

"I… uh…. was…," Draco stuttered.

"5 points off Slytherin and detention with Mr. filch." Draco sat frozen to the spot. Everyone including the Slytherins had their mouth hanging wide open. Snape wasn't feeling a pinch of regret for what he had done.

"Get back to work all of you." Snape commanded. Startled by the tone everyone continued their work. The room was uncomfortably silent the whole period. As soon as the bell rang everyone scurried out of the room not once looking back.

End of flashback

"Are you okay Professor Snape?" Madame Pomfrey asked hesitantly as she put a hand to his forehead.

Snape pushed the hand angrily away and stomped out of the infirmary, giving detentions to anyone who would dare to cross his path and leaving Madame Pomfrey to stare after him.

….

Hermione Granger was furious. She was going to kill Snape. How dare he do that to Harry? She sat on the Gryffindor's table playing around with her food. Ron sat beside her and for the first time Ron was not eating. Ron was reading a couple of books about coma.

"I can't believe Snape would do this." Hermione exclaimed tiredly. She stayed up half the night searching for anything that can save her friend.

"Hermione, I know that whatever Snape did was wrong but if you come to think of it, Snape had no other choice. Voldemort was constantly attacking Harry and Harry was acting all different. No one could have helped him if we didn't know what was going on. Sure, we can always say there had to be another way but the "way" could take months. We didn't have that much time. Thanks to Snape now we know where to begin." For the first time Ron defended Snape. Ron felt the words strangers on his tongue but they were what he wanted to say.

"You're justifying him." Hermione angrily slammed the book onto the table. A few Gryffindors stared at them before resuming to eating their dinner. A small part of Hermione knew that Ron was correct but the majority was too angry at Snape to listen to the small part.

"Hermione, you're just looking for someone to blame. You're confused. You were looking for the main reason that put Harry in this condition but there were many little reasons that resulted into this. They both made mistakes Hermione. Harry kept his feelings bottled up inside and Snape hid the incident from Harry. If Snape told Harry sooner Harry wouldn't be in this state. Harry was now close to Snape, Harry trusted Snape and this secret became their enemy. It destroyed everything." Ron said as he let go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Hermione couldn't believe that Ron said that. Ron never participated in their conversations but apparently Ron understood this situation better. Hermione knew Ron was right. She sighed and picked up a book and started reading.

…..

Night came faster than usual and Snape sat in his quarters. Everything was going wrong. 6 more days were left till Harry's death. What was he going to do? His mind was blank. He should keep trying he thought. All he knew was that now his world revolved around Harry James Potter and he just couldn't live without this child.

…..

The next day wasn't any better. Harry was becoming lifeless. Only anger was visible in his eyes. The Gryffindor trio was there till night doing their homework beside his bed. Both would offer words of comfort but the words had no meaning to Harry.

Snape sat beside Harry around 8 pm when the 2 Gryffindors made their way back to the dormitory to find a way to save their friend. Snape inhaled deeply and tried again. Harry didn't listen to a word that Snape said. He threw Snape back again but this time only a foot less than before. His magic was beginning to lessen as the hours passed by.

"This is the only way to save him Severus and you know it." Dumbledore whispered behind him. Snape didn't even turn his head to see who it was. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He picked himself off the floor and brushed the dirt off.

"I tried everything but the boy wouldn't let me in." Snape sat on the chair with his head in his hands.

Dumbledore accioed another chair and sat beside him.

"Severus, tell me the truth. Do you care for him?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape almost fell out of his chair. The question was unexpected. He knew that this answer was not going to vanish. What he was going to say might affect his life greatly. His gaze landed back to the boy who was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Snape brushed a raven lock from Harry's forehead.

"More than words could say." Snape whispered.

The words he spoke were strong. They had strong emotions behind them. They won't disappear in an instant. They were being carved in his heart. The words drifted into the wind but its echoes lasted into the memory forever. No words were needed now and no lies were spoken. Just the truth embedded onto the surface. The boy had a soul, a soul that was damaged. The words were the medicine. Harry's world was nothing but ashes. Snape wanted to go down deep into the child's soul and change everything. He wanted the boy to live like he never lived before. The part that was uninfluenced by the Dark Lord was slowly being lost to the darkness. He wouldn't let that happen to the child. He would do anything for the boy to be happy.

Dumbledore put a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Then say to him how much he means to you." Snape didn't need to prepare himself. He knew what he wanted to say. He looked at the sleeping boy and decided not to disturb him.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow in the afternoon." Snape got up and exited the infirmary with a last glance at the child. Dumbledore watched Snape as he disappeared from sight. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry.

"Wake up soon, my child." Dumbledore sighed and got up leaving the words hanging in the air.

As soon as Dumbledore left Harry opened his eyes. Why did Snape do that? Did Snape mean what he said? Harry felt a new fabric being wrapped around his heart. Was it hope? No, it couldn't be. Harry knew that hoping was for fools. Life was never fair and he learned it the hard way.

They expected him to fight for the world. If only they realized they were talking about the same world that took his parents away. They were talking about the world that only gave him pain and loneliness for the last 12 years of his life. Each moment he awoken in this hell, wishing he would be anywhere but here. This world deserved nothing. How could he fight for this world?

This world sucked his soul. His soul was ashes and pain because of it. It was others mistakes that he was paying for. What did he ever do to deserve this? For the first time he trusted someone and that person was SNAPE. He was a complete fool, he trusted the liar. He was afraid of letting his soul be damaged more than it already was. Snape gave it the final blow. It was better to be numb and senseless than to be broken and unloved. The neglect was a remainder of the life he lived. It was better to die than to feel this pain. He closed his eyes wishing his death. Yet again as he remembered the words Snape said he felt something strong pulling him back from the world of darkness. He couldn't understand this life.

After all this, why was he feeing warmth spreading in his chest? It was a stranger, a feeling he never known and it felt….good.

Maybe…maybe a part of his mind did have hope. A part of his mind did believe Snape, just a hope awakening in the small part of his soul that the darkness hadn't conquered yet.

Author's note: I appreciate all of your reviews and especially who do it on every chapter. I actually make this up as I go so things are completely unexpected. I even surprise myself. Anyways hope you enjoy. I'll update as soon as possible which is probably 1-3 days.


	8. A day of hope and renewal

Soulless

**Author's note**: Wow, I did not see that coming! Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8: A day of hope and renewal

The rain fiercely pierced the ground. 5 more days till everything was gone. 5 more days till the destruction. Hope was lost in a whirl of mist. Still one person was determined to make it right; one person was going to make it all better. Severus Snape made his way down to the Infirmary, quietly approaching the bed which the raven boy occupied. He sat beside the boy, not once taking his eyes off the lifeless body. The morning was drowned in the air of defeat only to be awakened by the determination radiating of the potion's master. Snape patiently waited for the boy to open his eyes. Hesitantly he raised a hand and traced the bruise that scarred the side of Harry's head from the fall.

Harry felt traces of forgotten warmth on the side of his head. He could hear his hearts beat just a bit faster. Harry opened his eyes to see a wearily looking potion's master staring right back at him. The obsidian eyes locked with Harry's for about a second before Harry closed them again pretending like nothing was there.

"Harry, please just hear me out. I promise that if my reasons for my actions aren't good enough I'll go away." Snape knew he was pulling down his mask but it was the only way left. Harry in all his life never heard Snape say anything like that, Snape's voice grew soft and he could hear the words spoken sincerely to him. Harry opened his eyes.

Snape couldn't help but feel relief. Harry was finally listening to him. Snape took a deep breath; he was prepared for this he convinced himself.

"I know that what I did seemed horrible to you." Snape took another deep breath as he continued. "I had no other choice; another way could have taken months. You-Know Who had been constantly attacking you physically and mentally. We were afraid of another attack Harry. I agree that I have been unfair to you in the past and this became a good reason for you to hate me. Just don't let this reason get in between what we achieved in the past week." Snape took a look at Harry. He was surprised to see curiosity lurking in the corners of the otherwise lifeless eyes.

"In this time I had grown to care for you. I don't know why, I just do. The first time I saw your real emotions was when you were in the astronomy tower. I followed you there, hoping that you would just let me heal you. The moment I saw you I couldn't help but feel the need to care for you. I wanted to erase all your pain and be the one you could lean on." Snape could feel his heart throbbing painfully. He was telling something that he never thought he would say. His mask was completely slipping away exposing his heart.

Harry never heard anyone say that to him. He wasn't aware of his surroundings. The only thing that came across his mind was the memory of the astronomy tower.

_A dim golden ray streaked across his face. Too overwhelmed in his thoughts he missed a dark figure coming closer to him. A rough hand touched his shoulder; startled, Harry faced the potion's master. Snape stared at him for a moment before bringing a gentler hand to Harry's raven colored locks, brushing it aside. Harry was in midway reaching for his wand from his robes. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. His mouth slightly parted to say something but no words came out. His hands now clutched his wand tightly from under the robes but didn't dare use it._

_Snape came closer. His hands slid down to caress Harry's cheek. One more tear formed out of Harry's eyes leaving a trail of pain as it slowly landed on Snape's palm. Green eyes locked with obsidian. The tear glistened on Snape's palm as streaks of fiery light danced on it._

_Harry felt his tears rebellion. How could he let a single gesture of affection break him? The question lingered in his mind. Without another thought he pushed Snape aside and ran. He could hear Snape's voice somewhere from behind._

Harry felt a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He recognized it at once. It was the same feeling of hope that he encountered yesterday. He kept his eyes on Snape, watching him like a hawk.

"The second time we met was on the blue lake. Remember how you got mad at me for bringing up last night. I wanted to correct you and tell you that I wanted to understand you better. You took it the wrong way and lashed out."

Another memory flashed by.

"_I didn't know you were capable of joking or apologizing." The words slipped before Harry could put a stop to them. _

_ "I'm s-sorry" Harry stammered._

_What surprised Harry the most was Snape chuckled. It was a deep roaring and yet firm chuckle. Harry was still in the shock zone. Either the energy he wasted put him into an illusion or Snape was up to something._

"_No Potter I am not up to something." Snape stated._

"_You were reading my thoughts."_

"_You were broadcasting them."_

"_You didn't have to read."_

"_It was too tempting to resist after last night." _

_Snape wanted to kick himself. He could see H- Potter's face drop and a frown replace the teasing smile._

"_Great. Did you tell your Slytherins how the Golden boy cried like a baby? Did you tell them how he ran away like a drama queen? Did you tell them how you changed his clothes to a Slytherin's outfit? You're a vampire git!" _

Harry wanted to shake his head from the memories but one by one they were replaying in front of his eyes.

"In your haste you twisted your ankle as you tried to get away from me. Madame Pomfrey wasn't here so I took you to my quarters and bandaged you. I didn't push any of your answers knowing you wouldn't be able to answer."

Another memory replaced the one before.

"_Ferula." Bandages wrapped them around Harry's arm. Harry thought Snape was going to tell him to go but Snape told him to take of his other shoe. Harry obeyed. Snape went to the kitchen. Harry stared after him feeling cold feet or probably worse. His stomach constricted painfully. Snape came minutes later and Harry eyed the cup Snape gave to him._

_ "It's not poison." Snape smirked as he sat on the overstuffed leather chair opposite of him. Harry looked at the brown liquid guessing to be tea. Harry took a sip and was in complete awe at the warm mug because it was filled with hot chocolate. Snape smile and got up to sit next to him. Harry felt the uneasiness coming back._

_ "Mr. Potter I believe we have a lot of things to discuss." Snape smile at Harry's discomfort._

Harry blinked back the tears. Harry could feel strange emotions returning throughout his body.

"The next day I followed you to the astronomy tower. I asked you why do you keep visiting this place; do you remember your reply?"

The memory flew from the back of his mind and played in front of his eyes.

_"Back again?" a deep voice questioned._

_Harry nearly jumped over the railing. Snape chuckled and earned himself a glare from Harry._

_"I will never understand your passion for this place." Snape sighed as he walked closer._

_"You can't understand my passion because you don't know the feeling of being free. In the open wind and the fresh breeze of rain accompanied by the wet grass fields is a pleasant experience. You don't have a shadow of darkness lurking over your head reminding you of the danger you are in. It's hard when you try to fly and keep landing on your face." Harry whispered._

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. Harry kept his eyes closed trying to block away whatever Snape was saying to him. He was surprised when he felt a cool hand brush away his tear away. Harry wanted to badly turn his head, only if he could damn move.

"Remember after our Hogsmeade trip we went to my quarters. That was the first time you cried, really cried in many years. That day also became the first time I ever showed any affections to anyone. "

Harry desperately tried to block that memory. He didn't want to see it. Like a spell burning a shield, the memory burned and resurfaced.

_He looked at Snape who was staring at him. He cried a bit more. Snape didn't know what to do in this situation. He did what he never thought he would do. He put an arm around Harry's shoulder._

_Harry realized a warm arm around him. For a moment Harry forgotten that this was Snape. He buried himself into the person's chest and continued to sob. Snape felt his heart melt at the sobs. He wrapped his other arm around Harry. He held him tightly against his chest. He could hear the boy now just hiccupping._

_Harry finally realized he was hugging Snape. He withdrew. Snape handed him a handkerchief. He wiped way his tears and slowly calmed down._

_"Better?" Snape asked._

_Harry just nodded._

Harry felt his inside broke. He felt another tear slip.

"Harry please let me enter?" Snape whispered

Harry stared into the obsidian eyes and was surprised to find a tear slip from Snape's eyes. Snape wiped away the tear quickly. Harry locked his eyes with Snape and waited. The potion's master slowly entered his mind, probing the barriers. They wouldn't budge.

**Why won't you let me in?**

Harry listened to Snape's question and for the first time was shocked. He tried again to bring his barriers down again but they were frozen. It took all Harry's effort to say the two words.

**I can't**

Snape withdrew and looked at him. He blinked in surprise before quickly taking out the book he was currently reading and skimming through it. He paused on the last couple of pages.

_**If a Legilmen delays to enter the wizard's mind in 2 days the barriers are frozen permanently. Like the condition of the wizard the barriers become numb and senseless. If the occlumen is strong in putting up his barriers than he still has a chance to get through them. The occlumen must get through the barriers by using the remainder of his magic to make an attack on his own shields. The attack will bring extraordinary pain to the wizard and living itself may seem out of reach. In the mental torture the wizard will writher and yell. Only if the wizard is strong enough will he survive through this stage and then move on in putting his shields down. It will take the entire wizard's will power to get through the mental torture which may take 12-14 hours. By the 6**__**th**__** day the wizard will start to die around midnight. All his magic will be drained and his guarded memories will vanish completely.**_

Snape stared at the page before hurling the book across the room.

"This can't be happening." Snape whispered as he collapsed onto the chair.

Harry watched Snape. He knew this would happen. He was aware of the results and challenges of coma for wizards. He didn't know Snape felt this way about him. First he didn't even want to live and now all he wanted to do was live. He wanted to be everything Snape would be proud of. He wanted to return and live like he never lived before. There was a person that cared for him all along. He never realized it and when he did, he was on his deathbed. He was going to break his own shields. He was going to let the darkest of his memories escape. He was going to wipe away the slate of his misery and replace it with a new one. He wasn't going to lose this battle.

Author's note: My beta-editor left fanfiction so if anyone of you is interested, leave me a pm or just say it in your review. Now you know why this chapter wasn't so good. Also I am an evil author. The next chapter would be in 1-3 days. Also the beta –editor must be active and edit my work right away. Plz review And I am open for suggestions.

Love you all.


	9. A day of violence

Soulless 

Chapter 9: A day of violence

The thunder echoed into the castle's every corridor, like an ominous sign for what was about to happen next.

Harry felt beads of sweat coat his forehead as he started to gather the remainder of his magic from the previous memories. He pulled the magic from his body, letting it reach his mind where he was currently trapped. The sensation of magic running through his veins once again was like rain in a desert, it was just refreshing. It gave him a new start, a new goal to reach. Using all his will he concentrated only on the magic that grew stronger inside of him. At a slow pace he let the magic float around his shields, barely touching them. He was unfreezing his shields, letting the heat of his magic radiate on to the cold barriers that led them down to his numb core. He didn't want the magic to spread out too much for it won't be enough to break the barriers. Even with all the magic he gathered, he realized it wasn't enough to make a strong attack.

Still he had to give it a try. He aimed the magic attack at his strongest point which was the pain barriers. He designed his mind to that level where any wizard who dared to invade his mind would receive extreme physical pain at even touching that barrier. There was a day when he felt proud of making this but he never thought that it would backfire on him. He didn't even want to go after his weakest points knowing it wouldn't' be enough to break the shields. His mind was complex, his weakest points were false tricks played on the legilmen's eye so they never got far enough to actually reach his strongest barriers.

Using his final forces he closed all the connections from the real world. All he knew now was that his mind was his world now. The question that now stood in front of him was how he was going to succeed in a world based on trickery and lies, but after all he was a Gryffindor. It felt right to fight like a true Gryffindor for his powers instead of giving up before the battle even started.

All he knew was that Snape triggered all his memories and emotions in such a way that he could only think of getting back home.

_Home..._

The word was familiar and so was the emotion behind it. Hogwarts, he couldn't remember the memory but he remembered the warm feeling that spread through him when he first entered Hogwarts. What had he done? He couldn't believe he turned away the only family he had. All his friends, Dumbledore, professors, and Snape still cared for him. With that in mind Harry attacked. The last thing he remembered was hearing the sound of thunder.

…

Madame Pomfrey quickly reached the bed where a raven haired boy withered and twisted, tangling himself into the sheets. Madame Pomfrey's eye was quickly drawn to Harry's scar which now started bleeding. Without haste she asked a ravenclaw to fetch the headmaster. She started to wipe away the blood but it became harder as the body underneath her screamed and twisted. Moments later the headmaster barged into the infirmary accompanied by a worried looking Professor McGonagall.

The color drained from the headmaster's face as his gaze landed on the boy. He couldn't believe what was happening. Without another word the headmaster approached Harry's bed silently where the boy lay tangled.

"What is happening to him Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked out of character.

"He is trying to break his own shields." That was all the pale headmaster could say.

Even though it was a small reply, the 2 women understood what he was saying. Snape had informed them of the child's situation. They all understood he was on his own. Dumbledore wasn't even completely sure Snape could have convinced the child. Snape had never in all his life ever once told anyone how he felt about them. Snape really did care for the boy and this was the proof.

"I am going to have a word with professor Snape" Dumbledore sighed as he put a cool cloth on the boy's forehead.

Professor McGonagall nodded and Madame Pomfrey started to continue her examination of the boy. Dumbledore left the infirmary, heading towards the dungeons. After a while Madame Pomfrey went to get some new healing salves. Professor McGonagall was still rooted to the spot; slowly she made her way towards the boy.

How she wished she could have just believed the boy when he told her he was innocent.

She looked down at his face and couldn't help but feel guilty.

Harry's face was unusually pale and his eyes were tightly shut. His forehead showed the nasty bruise from his fall and then there was the bleeding scar which started it all. For the first time Professor McGonagall sensed tears rolling down her eyes at a furiously fast pace. She gently brushed the locks of hair away from Harry's forehead. She was surprised when her lion fell silent, no movement was made. Her tears now carelessly dripped off her face but they meant little to her. She wanted her trouble-maker back. She sighed and brushed away her tears and with a flick of her wand straightened Harry's bed sheets. With a last glance at the boy, only one thing ran through her mind… _He was a true Gryffindor. _Quickly she made her way to her classes.

….

Harry felt the physical pain but it gave him the hope to go on, it told him he was still alive. He continuously attacked at his shields; He had to tire them out one way or another. He felt exhausted and he didn't even manage to unfreeze half of his shields. It was like he was burned alive. He saw no escape route but just the black wall that glistened and protected his darkest memories. How was he going to enter it?

The question was too difficult to answer. He had to do something. There had to be a weak point in his barriers that led to the other maze. He didn't have enough time to unfreeze them, he had to break them. It was then when his gaze landed on the corners of the wall that surrounded his memories.

…

"Professor Snape, can I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked the tired professor. Snape just nodded and followed the headmaster out, putting Draco in charge.

Once they were outside Dumbledore cast silencing charms around them. Snape elegantly raised an eyebrow.

"Severus, Harry is in the process of breaking his own shields."

Snape felt the ground slip beneath his feet. Harry had listened to him. He was so sure he had failed but this child actually trusted him.

He looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at him.

"I would just hope that the boy has enough of a Gryffindor's bravery left in him to use the little mind he has to break his own shields." Snape knew immediately that his comment was missing the usual dread and half of it didn't make sense seeing that the majority of the child's mind was frozen. He hoped Dumbledore would just ignore the comment for he couldn't have the headmaster know the strict potion's master cares for a Gryffindor. Albus would never let him hear the end of it.

"Admit it Severus, you care for him." Dumbledore pointed it out like it was a simple piece of puzzle that Snape couldn't understand where to put.

Snape scowled but became more frustrated as a small annoying twinkle returned into Albus's eyes. He muttered something unintelligent and returned to his classes. Dumbledore just grinned to himself for he could see the relief in Snape's eyes. He knew that Harry would be all right. Harry was a Gryffindor and it is not easy to kill a boy who fought death itself many times. Dumbledore sighed and for the first time this whole month he felt a bit more content. He just hoped Harry would succeed. The child gave them hope and he knew there was still a chance no matter how deadly the choice was for others, it was merely only a challenge for his Harry.  
…

Hermione couldn't believe it; Harry actually tried to break his own shields.

Grabbing an ancient textbook she made her way to the library making sure no one was following her. Going to the same dark corner she visited a week ago, Hermione cast some silencing charms and called for Dobby. Dobby appeared after a while with the camera she gave him.

"Did anyone notice you while you took these?" Hermione asked barely above a whisper.

"No Miss, Dobby completed his task." Dobby replied as he handed her the camera.

She opened the camera and quickly skimmed through the pictures taken. She particularly had to stop and just stare at the one where Snape had his arms around a tearful Harry.

"Thank you Dobby, you're amazing."

"Anything for Miss Granger." Dobby said happily.

"Also I got new clothes for you from Diagon alley" Hermione smiled and took out a bag from under her robes.

"Thank you Miss, You are too kind." Dobby squeaked and he burst into tears.

"No Dobby, you deserve it." Hermione stood in front of Dobby as Dobby flashed out with the bag leaving a smiling Hermione with the camera.

….

Harry looked at the corners of his wall.

If he could unfreeze one of the corners and break them he would be able to slip inside to the next barrier. He was aware of the fact that most occlumens don't attack the corners because the corners are like the screws that connect the barriers. Corners are the strongest and they break easily if you only have enough power to take the pain. His corners were designed to give something similar to the cruciatus curse and if the victim got through the pain, the person will be able to reach the next barrier.

Harry gathered all the magic he had left and perhaps the last pinch as he attacked the right corner. He didn't know what possessed him but he could feel extreme pain. All his body screamed and all he could remember was that he had to get through this.

It wasn't that hard at first knowing he had been put under a similar spell before but he only had a quarter of his average power, it took all his strength not to give in. Minutes past and the struggle became harder but he kept himself yet from drowning. Soon he felt more pain enter and all he could do was keep the little mind he had from being attacked. The only thing that prevented him from giving up completely was that small magic he gained from the memories.

Soon the pain became unbearable. It felt hard to even breathe and his magic was near collapsing when all he could see was darkness. He clutched hard onto his magic, it was the only thing that was saving him. His vision was dark but still he could figure out where the direct source of his pain was coming from. He needed more magic to get through this. The pain was making his magic shaky and his grip was loosening. Like lightening the curse hit his magic and his grip loosened completely. His magic strayed away from him.

His last hope was straying away from him. His breath seemed to die down and his hands now frantically tried to reach the magic. The pain was continuously tormenting its captive.

It was then when Harry blindly managed to grab a wisp of his magic. His breath seemed to die down slower than before. Harry using his last magic summoned the straying magic. It was than Harry felt his warm magic return to him. Angrily Harry attacked the corner. The magic left his body and Harry felt cold and dark. All was lost he thought.

Harry's vision cleared up and only then did he realize that the curse was broken. His breathing returned to normal.

His gaze landed onto the broken corner.

His first barrier was broken!

Quickly he slipped in.

His gaze was met by a maze made up of red walls, a white ground, and broken mirror shards. Only then did he realize that he was a mini person. He saw a mini version of himself into the shards. He was wearing his school robes and his face had a nasty bruise on the side of his head. He touched it and an immense pain shot through his head, he quickly pulled away and looked around.

His second barrier was a maze made up of trickery paths. The end was what led to the final barrier which held his memories. He took a deep breath and realized his body felt stronger. His guess was the barrier's magic made him stronger.

He took a deep breath and started walking. Minutes passed as he walked the straight road, he came to a halt when he happened to face a road that split into two. Both roads were covered by mist. He wasn't sure which one to go so he stopped and stared, both were the same and it became difficult to guess.

It was then when he saw a shadow underneath one of them. He then remembered he had made this maze to be based on quotes. It was an unusual thing but that is why no Legilmen could have passed it. He just couldn't remember the memory.

What memory could he have based this on? It could have been a quote he made or heard from someone. He looked at the shadow. Shadows…..

"_You can only come to the morning through the shadows: by J.R.R. Tolkien"_

It hit him.

He put the shadows underneath one of them because he knew that most people would take the road that seemed easier. He knew shadows are like a struggle, perhaps a past that can't be left behind if you can't face it.

His feet carried him towards the shadows, without a hesitation he entered the mist.

At first it was too blurry to see, the mist cleared in to reveal another road. He had chosen right he thought and he continued walking. After a couple of turns he stopped, in front of him stood a gray fountain. There was no road behind the fountain but just a dead end. The odd thing was that there was no water in the fountain.

He went closer to the dead end, only then did he notice there was a door behind the fountain. He pushed it but it didn't budge. He made his way back to the fountain and observed it. He didn't remember making this and the reason was that he didn't have access to about half of his memories!

He ran his fingers up the cold fountain and stopped when he felt something engraved onto the rim of the fountain. He looked down and read it.

Spells are spoken

Onto a shield unbroken

Perhaps for the brave they seek

To break the spirits of a unique

They look for a dangerous spell

Greater than a wish thrown in the well

Name a better spell than the rest

Which breaks a valiant's quest?

Harry read it over. So they asked him to name a spell that was greater than all the spells and could do the most damage to a strong wizard. Harry knew that this was familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it, it was nagging him in the back of his mind.

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

_A dangerous spell….. it can't be a spell…a valiant's quest shows bravery which no spell in the world can deny or break…..if not a spell then…perhaps words… words are strong… they could do more harm than intended….. No…. it wasn't familiar…..the first sentence said "Spells are spoken"…..spoken…..spoken seemed familiar…. Wait a minute, they were asking for a spell to break a spirit and the only thing that could break his soul were words that were harsh, perhaps dark and manipulative …but words weren't the answer…so far he knew words had to be spoken and his tongue was the master of that._

Harry felt the nagging increase.

_Wait…tongue…._

It was then when he remembered the quote. Walking up to the fountain he cleared his throat and spoke loudly.

"_The magic of the tongue is the most dangerous of all spells:_ by _Edward Lytton"_

He hoped the maze would accept his answer. He couldn't quite remember the full name of the author of this quote but he hoped it would be at least acceptable.

His impatience died when he heard sounds of a revolving door. He spun around and noticed the door opened to reveal a dark cavern. His gaze quickly averted to the fountain which started pouring water. Hesitantly Harry entered the dark cavern. One step more and he was inside the dark world. It was deep and dangerous, even a bit mysterious and oddly silent. It was like a secret hidden, the world was keeping something away. The door shut behind him and Harry turned around to open it, but it was no use, he was already inside.

It was dark in the cavern, only torches graced the walls. Harry looked around, there was only one road and it was covered in ashes and beneath the road was boiling lava. Not with much of a choice Harry started walking onto the road. The first step stung badly but it wasn't as bad as the cruciatus curse. It was then when he realized he was barefoot. He could have sworn he was wearing shoes two minutes before. Shrugging Harry crossed the road, not stopping until he reached the other end.

The first step on a ground not made of ashes was soothing. Harry stopped to give his burned feet some rest. After a moment Harry realized that this was the end of the cavern. Where was the challenge or perhaps the clues? He looked back at the road, it was crumpling and burning. He looked at the cavern and like last time looked for a door, he found a few large dents on the wall which he was sure were connected with a door or passageway. It was then when he spotted a dirty cloth draped over an object in the deep corner of the cavern.

Making his way to the corner he dodged the lava spilling from the roof of the cavern. He was surprised the object hadn't burned yet. Carefully he removed the cloth. It was surprising when he found a mirror hidden beneath the dirty cloth. Unlike the condition of the dirty cloth, the mirror was clean and had Jewels embedded onto the border. Harry stared at his own reflection in the mirror.

"Hello Harry"

Harry's eyes widened, his reflection just talked.

"Don't be surprised, I'm only a word spoken from your heart."

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Answer my question and if it is correct, you may enter your memories." The mirror had a glint in his eye which made Harry uneasy,

"Whenever someone tries to get close to you why do you push them away?"

Harry was silent for a moment; he opened his mouth couple of times but closed it again.

"What? I-I do n-not." Harry stammered.

His reflection grinned at him.

"Answer my question in the language of a poet."

Harry glared at him for a while before sighing and beginning to skim through his thoughts.

_I push people away from me because…I am afraid…..that they will end up getting hurt..._

Harry knew that he was close to his real thoughts; he didn't want people to get close to him because he was afraid of them getting hurt. He was a person that always landed himself into trouble and he was afraid that he might get them also in a worse situation.

_No, you do that to every person, you risk your life for almost anyone. They are talking about those who love you and where you are trying to prevent them from doing so. _His mind pointed out.

Harry took that into consideration.

Harry felt like he knew the answer. He hated to admit it but he loved them.

_Love….._

Harry couldn't believe how stupid he was being. He argued with himself for nights, trying to find an answer for his actions but it was that simple. He pushed them away because he was scared that they would leave him, the pain of another lost might be too much for him. It was simple, he was afraid of loving them and getting nothing in return or perhaps getting too much in return and then losing them.

He knew the quote like a sailor would know the sea.

He stared at his reflection and spoke the quote.

"The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain: By Jennifer Joanna Aniston"

His reflection grinned back at him.

"Well said" his reflection whispered and it began to fade.

The door opened for Harry.

Cautiously Harry entered the room which held his memories. In the middle was his power source or the control for his shield, like electricity it sparkled.

Harry walked over to the middle of the room, dodging memories that orbited around his source. He stared at the source before putting a hand on it. It sparked more and Harry felt warmth enter his body. Harry could feel his shields going down; the magic running freely in his veins.

A compassionate kind of feeling entered his body. Harry felt the magic spread through his mind, unfreezing it. Harry felt his memories and emotions return, like a messenger which cried his success.

His heart beat at a fast pace but it went unnoticed by Harry.

His shields were broken!

He was free!

Author's note: I'm sorry guys for the delay but this chapter was extra-long. Guys, I need a beta-reader that is good in grammar and descriptive words. It took me a long time to get this done and I'll answer any of your questions later. Hope you enjoyed it.

Also happy Eid Mubarak.

Also please review and I love you all. You guys really surprised me by the number of reviews,


	10. Waking up to a new day

Soulless

Chapter 10: Waking up to a new day

Severus Snape just stared at the 13 year old boy who somehow managed to do what no other wizard in the wizarding world had done before.

Harry's scar was coated in dried up blood and his body was tangled into the sheets again. Snape straightened the sheets and washed away the dry blood. He was called by Poppy this evening before he finished grading the 2nd year's essays, for a second he just couldn't believe Harry was almost done breaking his shields. Snape patiently waited 2 hours or so before Harry's glow increased and he could feel the magic running in Harry's veins again. It took Harry nearly a whole day to break his shields and the more the time it took, the more restless Snape had gotten. He just couldn't describe the relief he felt when Harry's shields broke.

Snape glanced at the time, he had exactly 2 hours till midnight and in that time he had to separate Harry's memories. He had to be cautious and not to put any extra pressure on Harry's mind, Harry's mind was now fragile and one wrong move could destroy everything.

Snape gently probed Harry's mind, he was surprised at how well Harry had kept his memories from straying everywhere. He stared at the many barriers surrounding Harry's mind, they were stronger than even his own and that impressed and irked him to no end. He looked at the barriers for an entrance, it was then when his gaze landed on the broken corner of a rather painful barrier, it surprised him Harry would use such a dangerous way but then again Harry was a Gryffindor after all.

Snape gently slipped into the corner and had to stop himself from groaning when he saw a whole maze in front of him. They weren't kidding when they said Harry was a strong occlumen. He was grateful when he saw that the route Harry had taken was covered by a golden glow that was shaped into footsteps. Snape followed the footsteps all the way to the roads that split into two and then to the fountain. He had to particularly stop when he realized that Harry used the mirror of Esired in forming his shields, he had to admit that was quite clever. He passed through the last door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry on his knees, a golden glow surrounding him. Harry was clutching what seemed to be a memory to his chest. Snape went closer avoiding the many memories now that were spinning wildly across the room.

Harry's eyes were closed but he saw a tear frozen on to Harry's cheek, a few bangs covered Harry's forehead.

Snape approached Harry slowly; wiping away the frozen tear. It was then when his gaze landed on the 7 doors that surrounded the room. 7 doors had their names engraved on the front, _**Dursleys, Hogwarts, Secrets, Adventures, Happy moments, Sad moments, **_and _**Confusion. **_

Snape stared at it for a moment before he got to work. He started first with the dursleys memories, some he had to duplicate so they could go into secrets and sad moments. By the end of the Dursley's memories he was fuming and wanted to do nothing more than throttle those pathetic excuses for human beings. Forcing himself to calm down he started on the next pile of memories which belonged to Hogwarts. He had to duplicate a great amount of them so they could go under adventure, much to his dislike. He had to particularly replay the last few memories which showed how Harry felt after he read the note. What hurt him the most was how Harry thought he was someone else when Harry cried onto his chest, he felt rejected.

Continuing Snape went through the many memories outside of Hogwarts and inside. The sorting took him less time than he thought. Harry's many memories of his childhood were of the cupboard which he easily sorted into the Dursleys, secrets, and sad moments. It took Snape a while to finish up and he was almost done when he realized Harry still had a memory. He slowly came closer and gently picked the memory away from Harry's chest. Slowly he was watching what Harry held as his most treasurable possession.

….

Snape stood in a casually messed up room that had different toys scattered onto the floor. His attention was quickly drawn to a woman clutching the crib bars that held a tearstained baby.

"Be brave, be strong Harry." Lily whispered to the boy. The boy listened intently to his mother knowing that this would be their last greeting and farewell.

Snape couldn't watch anymore. He looked at Lily's face one last time, the same red hair and the same brilliant green eyes; he let a tear fall down his cheek before he retreated.

….

Snape put the memory into secrets and sad moments, he was done at last. Tiredly he glanced at Harry one last time making sure he was breathing easily; he made his way back out of Harry's mind.

Once out, Snape sat beside Harry and smiled, it wasn't a half smile instead it was a full smile. He never did that in a long time and it felt…. good.

Madame Pomfrey joined him and stared at the boy, watching the color return to Harry's face.

"You did it."

"All I did was help him separate his memories, he had the rest covered." Snape whispered and got up to inform Dumbledore about Harry' recovery. He glanced at the time on his way; it was a minute to midnight. Instead of going on he let the clock strike 12 before he moved on.

Harry stirred from his deep sleep knowing that he was saved.

….

For the first time in weeks the sun took its position high in the sky, its rays streaming upon a particular raven haired boy.

Harry opened his eyes for the first time in days. It was blurry at first but he accioed his glasses and placed them on. He blinked several times and put a hand to block the sunshine which bathed him. It seemed like he had been sleeping a thousand years. He let a smile grace his face, it was like he was reborn, starting from the beginning. Harry made an attempt to get up but an immense pain shot up from his head. He felt dizzy so he held onto the bed for support.

"Dobby" Harry called.

"Yes master?" Dobby asked. Dobby was half crying and half smiling at seeing Harry recovered. Harry shrugged the pain off and got up.

"Can you get me my new school robes from the trunk… wait what day is it today?" Harry didn't want to wear robes over his already aching body.

"Today is Saturday master." Dobby replied confused.

Thank merlin it's Saturday, he could at least wear something casual.

"Dobby can you bring me the khaki pants and the new silk shirt Hermione gave me." Harry requested.

"Of course master." Dobby eagerly replied and flashed out.

One thing he was glad for was how he learned to exchange wizard money for muggle money, which definitely replaced a majority of his clothes in the trunk. He just kept a few rags or hand-me-downs from the Dursleys so during the summer the Dursleys won't get too suspicious.

Dobby returned 10 minutes later and only then did Harry realize it was only 6 in the morning. Shrugging Harry made a visit to the loo and took a quick shower, as well as changed his clothes. Looking in the mirror Harry combed his wet hair to the best of his ability and returned to his bed. Afterwards Harry waited patiently for Madame Pomfrey to return. Madame Pomfrey showed up after about half an hour.

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey" Harry greeted in a refreshed tone.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes gone wide and for a moment she just stared at Harry.

"Mr. Potter y-you a-a-re a-aw-awake." Madame Pomfrey sobbed and the words came out barely understandable.

Harry raised an eyebrow, exactly how long was he out and how bad was his situation that he had already two people cry at seeing him before he even got to the breakfast table.

"Child, you had no idea how worried we were." Madame Pomfrey told him as she started to examine him. Harry lay down as Madame Pomfrey's wand ran over him and gave her his results.

"Am I good to go?" Harry didn't want to push his luck any further, he was glad he didn't have to hear a 30 minute lecture but he was getting anxious to get out of here.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and handed him a few potions and a healing salve.

"Drink these two potions after breakfast and the rest after lunch. Also apply the salve every 2 hours on the cut on your forehead." Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Harry nodded and took the potions and the salve from her and put them in his book bag which thankfully he found near his bed, he had a feeling he owed Dobby another thanks.

Breakfast was starting and Harry carefully picked up his book bag so the potions didn't break. After thanking Madame Pomfrey he headed to breakfast.

The moment he entered the great hall Hermione and Ron grasped him into a huge hug before he even got to the Gryffindor's table. The action was followed by pats on the back by his classmates and many congratulations as well as questions. Harry ignored a majority of them as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Seating himself Harry took the time to get his thoughts straight. He hated being fussed over and he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of it.

Harry looked up from his plate that Hermione was busy piling to the staff table; smiling to himself Harry scanned the staff table for a particular black clothed potion's master which he spotted on the other end of the table. What surprised him the most was that Snape was watching him too and just to make sure Snape didn't think he was looking for him as well Harry averted his gaze to his head of the house. Much to his surprise Professor McGonagall was looking at him too. Then did he realize that all of the professors were looking at him. His confusion must have shown on his face because Hermione nudged him from under the table.

"All of the professors were worried sick about you." Hermione whispered.

Harry felt a warm feeling in his stomach which even in reality was a complete stranger to him. Harry started to eat whatever Hermione had piled onto his plate, resisting the urge to look up at the staff table. After about 15 minutes Harry was full and he only managed to eat about half of the food on his plate. He looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes and nodded. Harry smiled and took the potions from his backpack and drank them. Taking a decent gulp of his pumpkin juice to wash away the taste of the potions, he was just about to leave when Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down.

"Here, have this" Hermione gave him some sort of album. Harry flipped through it and was shocked at the numerous pictures it contained of Snape and him.

"How did you get these?" Harry asked but it sounded more of a command then a question.

Hermione shifted a bit and guiltily replied. "Well I asked Dobby to spy on you and Snape because I was worried that Snape was going to do something bad to you and I couldn't think of anything else…" Hermione ranted.

"All forgiven" Harry cut her short. Hermione stopped and looked at him wide eyed.

"You're going to forgive me just like that?" Hermione asked.

"One thing I learned from my past is that it's not good to hold grudges." Harry answered as he put the album inside his backpack.

"By the way it's a lovely album and thanks for giving it to me." Harry added as he left the table leaving a shocked Hermione behind.

….

Snape watched Harry leave the table without even finishing his meal. Annoyed at himself for even caring what the brat would eat or not eat, Snape excused himself and headed to the dungeons. He entered his quarters and looked at the armchair which held a box of chocolate frogs he ordered from Hogsmeade for a certain Harry Potter. He didn't know what he would say to him but sighing Snape picked up the box of chocolate frogs and exited his quarters.

He was going to the Gryffindor common room when a part of him told him that Harry might have gone to the astronomy tower. Trusting himself Snape headed to the astronomy tower.

When he reached the tower he stopped at the sight of Harry curled up on the floor with an album on his lap, staring at a picture. Snape approached the boy slowly and seated himself next to him.

"Find something interesting" Snape asked. Harry turned to look at him.

"I found something quite interesting." Harry replied smiling. Snape's heart felt warmed at the sight of that smile on Harry's face. Harry pushed the album towards him and he picked it up.

Snape's eyes went wide, in front of him was a picture of a tearstained Harry curled up against his chest and his arms around Harry in a protective way. Snape flipped through the rest of the album and was surprised at the numerous pictures it contained of Harry and him.

"How did you get these?"

"Please don't ask" Harry whispered. Snape decided to let this one go, he closed the album and handed Harry the chocolate frogs.

"Thank you Professor" Harry grinned as he took the chocolate frogs from Snape.

Snape nodded and watched Harry munch on a chocolate frog. He badly wanted to hug Harry, protect him, and even be the one Harry came to with all of his problems. That could never happen; Snape scolded himself for even thinking about it.

They were both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered after a while. Well that was unexpected Snape thought.

"I shouldn't have assumed things that night. I should have asked you instead of storming off and ….." Harry started to rant.

Snape was torn, without another word he wrapped Harry in his embrace. Harry felt the familiar arms around him and buried his face once again into Snape's chest.

"I should be the one apologizing." Snape spoke as he combed his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry was saying something but it came out as only sobs.

"Hush child, it's over." Snape whispered to Harry.

They both stayed in the same position after that for a while. Finally Harry pushed back and Snape brought his hands to wipe away the tears that still lingered on Harry's cheeks.

"How about we have that chess game you promised me a week ago?" Snape asked changing the subject, Harry nodded.

"I better get going; I have to finish grading the 3rd year's essays." Snape said as he stood up. Harry nodded again and Snape gave the album back to Harry.

"I'll be waiting for you." Snape told Harry as he walked away.

Harry stared at Snape as he left and then smiled to himself.

Too much was changing and it felt ….right.

Author's note: Please review and give me any advice for what you want to happen next. I'm still open for beta-readers. Also I kind of rushed on this chapter so excuse my grammar and all the other mistakes I made. Love you all!


	11. You want me

Soulless:

Chapter 11: You want me

Running his hand through his hair nervously Harry spoke the password to Snape's quarters. The heavy door slid open and Harry's gaze was met with a chess set already placed in the middle of a wooden table.

Running his hand through his hair again nervously Harry looked for Snape.

His eyes widened the moment he spotted Snape; Snape was wearing a crispy white long-sleeved shirt accompanied by long black trousers and was curled up on the sofa reading a potion's magazine. Harry stood frozen to the spot.

Eventually Snape realized he was not alone in the room. His obsidian eyes landed on Harry and softened instantly.

"Come in Harry," Snape said smiling as he closed the potion magazine and put it aside.

Shaking his head from the shock Harry seated himself onto the sofa next to Snape, he knew better than to comment on his professor's outfit.

"How was your day, I see that you had a lot to catch up with." Snape said as he let his fingers drift to the scar that was still bandaged on Harry's forehead. Harry flinched before regaining his composure and letting Snape unwrap the bandages.

"After the astronomy tower I was busy chasing Ron and trying to get him to delete that picture of me in a Slytherin's outfit because of someone really mean." Harry replied with a death glare directed at Snape who was putting the unwrapped bandages on the table.

Snape chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair before starting to examine the nasty bruise.

"Well you don't always get what you want." Snape commented as he blew onto the nasty bruise. Harry closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch. Minutes passed and they both were silent with only Snape running his hand through Harry's hair. It felt so good Harry thought.

Suddenly he realized what was truly happening here?

"Why did you really ask me to come here?" Harry asked after a while. Snape looked at him curiously at the sudden change of mood. Harry's eyes were still closed and Snape continued to run his hand through the raven locks as he searched his mind for an answer.

"Because I was afraid," Snape answered unsure of what to say next. Harry held his breath as he waited for a satisfying answer.

"A year passed since you have been at Hogwarts and you never once told anyone about your relatives, their treatment of you. I just wanted to know why?" Snape finished as he lifted his other hand to cup Harry's cheek.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Snape searching for something. A few minutes passed and Harry pushed away Snape's hands and turned his head towards the flickering flames.

In a daze Harry spoke.

"When I first entered Hogwarts it was like heaven to me, it was beyond my wildest dreams. I thought that finally someone could help me escape the hell known as 4 Privet Drive, just for those seconds I was truly mistaken. When I learned I was Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived everything changed. Soon it came to my realization that Hogwarts was just another battlefield for me, it needed me only to defend itself and I was just making huge sacrifices in exchange for small moments of happiness."

Harry's eyes were cold and his face held no emotions as he said the words.

"People expected too much of me and what would they think if I told them that I was scared of my own uncle. Not only that but the Headmaster knew the Dursleys disliked magic and never once did he think it was important to check on me."

Harry stared at the fire intensely as if it held something he wanted.

"You," Harry whispered, "singled me out the first day when I set foot in your classroom; you had already named me an arrogant celebrity star. Why would I have ever asked you for any kind of help, in fact I would have rather died first before even considering you as an option. You did everything in your power to get rid of me because of something my father did to you and I did everything in my power to try and make you understand that I was not my father."

The words stung Snape badly and he felt so many different emotions at once. Without hesitating Snape wrapped his arms around Harry but Harry made no movement whatsoever.

"I was just a tool in this battlefield." Harry let his nails dig into his palm.

He turned to look at Snape, "You are asking me why I never told anyone about my home life situation, I'm asking you where were you when I told you I knew where the Chamber of Secrets was? Aside from laughing at me and accusing me for opening the Chamber of Secrets where were you when I was fighting down there alone? Where were you when I was begging for you to just listen to me for once? Where were you when I was being beaten over and over again for entertainment? Where were you when I needed you the most? What in the world made you think I would have ever told you anything including my home life?" Harry's voice was bitter and he was trying hard not to break but he was failing miserably, the first few tears rolled off Harry's face

Snape tightened his grasp on Harry and pulled him into his lap. Harry didn't object but instead let his head fall onto Snape's shoulder and kept crying. Snape let him cry and rubbed his back as he did so.

"I'm sorry," Snape whispered after Harry calmed down.

"I am so confused…." Harry's voice was muffled but Snape understood him clearly.

"Harry, please listen to me." Harry lifted his head to look at Snape.

"I misunderstood you in so many ways my child, please forgive me. I wish I knew this before but I want to tell you something and I want you to understand it clearly. Ever since I knew what I had done, from the moment I understood who you truly are I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to give you everything your relatives couldn't give you. I wanted to care for you." Snape told Harry.

"You were doing that out of sympathy and pity." Harry declared angrily. Snape held him tighter and spoke to him with more confidence.

"Harry I hated your father because I loved your mother. Your father took the one thing I loved the most and that killed me more than anything."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment, _he_ _loved my mother._

"Harry, I thought of you as something that told me all of my mistakes, you resembled your father in so many ways that I forgot that you were Lily's son as well."

Harry buried his face into Snape's shoulder. He didn't really have a problem that Snape loved his mother but he understood why Snape hated him and that made him cry harder.

"Harry look at me." Snape lifted Harry by the chin. Harry's face was tearstained and his eyes quite red.

"Ever since I found out you weren't the person I thought you were I did everything I could to save you and protect you. Harry I love you and I deeply care for you."

Harry stared at him, Snape's words still echoing in the depths of his mind.

"Harry there wasn't one night after the Chamber of Secrets incident when I didn't dream of you running through the gates of Hogwarts or in my quarters laughing and hugging me. I hate to admit it but I imagined you annoying me in every possible way and me liking every second of it. I dreamed of you playing chess with me and us going shopping for Christmas. Harry my dreams represented what I wanted and I wanted you."

Harry listened intently to the words not believing them.

"Harry I'm going to ask you one single question and I want you to answer it." Snape said wiping the tears away from Harry's face.

"Do you want me to adopt you?"

_There, he had done it. He had put his whole heart in front of the boy and every second that passed by he felt the silence ripping his confidence._

Harry blinked a couple of times.

"If you need more time to decide that's understandable." Snape told Harry, failing to hide the hurt in his voice.

Harry looked at Snape not believing the question spoken to him. _He wanted to adopt me, he dreamed of me, he cared for me, and he loved me. _Never did Harry feel more wanted then he did right now.

Harry knew the answer by heart.

"Yes," Harry replied softly as put his head back onto Snape's shoulder.

"I want you to adopt me" Harry said slowly.

Snape couldn't believe it, he felt a warm feeling spread through him and he tightened his grasp on Harry. He didn't want to ask again afraid that Harry might change his mind but he wanted to hear it one more time.

"Are you sure Harry?" Snape asked.

"I have never been more sure of something my whole life." Harry responded. Snape felt like humming and singing.

"Then its settled. I promise you Harry that you will never go back to the Dursleys again." Snape's face darkened for a moment.

"Harry, I'll have to show them your memories." Snape said slowly.

Harry looked at him before smiling. _Well I knew it was going to happen at some point _Harry thought.

"Just show them the ones where I actually put up a fight." Harry said as he retreated into Snape's chest.

"So a good majority of them seeing you fought against your uncle's belt and smiled despite their treatment of you." Snape pointed out.

"Well I guess you could show them a few of when I was small and completely helpless." Harry said after a while.

"It'll be very quick Harry and you have to be there." Snape told him gently.

"Okay." That was all Harry said before he put his head against Snape's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Snape wrapped one arm around Harry while the other brushed against Harry's hair. Moments passed and Snape was lost in his thoughts when he realized that Harry was asleep. It surprised him that Harry fell asleep in his arms but he was quite pleased that he did.

Suddenly the floo flared to life and the Headmaster stepped in followed shortly by Professor McGonagall. Snape was horrified; he did not want anyone to see him in this state. He was the strictest professor in Hogwarts for Merlin's sake.

"Severus we have to talk to you about Harry. H-What is going on?" Professor McGonagall stopped at the sight of the boy in Snape's arms.

"Be quiet, you'll wake him up." Snape snapped at her before picking the boy up and carrying him towards his own bedroom. Pulling the covers over him Snape went to settle some matters straight.

"My boy, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down on the sofa.

Snape sat opposite of him and sneered.

"First you do not call me "your boy" and we will need a pensieve to explain this." Snape replied.

…

All three of them stood in front of Snape's pensieve. Snape poured in the memories of what happened this night and what happened at the astronomy tower this morning, as well putting one memory of Harry's abuse. The headmaster and the deputy headmistress exchanged glances before watching Snape again.

"Minerva, did Albus tell you about Harry's home life?" Snape questioned after a while.

"He did," Professor McGonagall's voice was barely above a whisper.

Snape nodded before gesturing them all to go in. Slowly all of them went inside and before they knew it the scene of Harry's abuse started playing in front them.

…..

"I can't believe those wretched muggles, they will pay dearly." Professor McGonagall muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore's face held tears, "He is right, it's my fault I didn't once bother to check on him." Dumbledore wiped away the stray tear.

After a few minutes Dumbledore spoke again.

"Severus, I will do everything in my will to make Harry be yours. The adoption papers will be ready by tomorrow and now you have to complete a ritual" Dumbledore stated wiping another tear away.

Snape just nodded and waited patiently

"I hope you can give him what I failed to give." Dumbledore whispered as he made his way out of the room.

"This boy has truly ruined you reputation." Professor McGonagall commented finally calming down after Dumbledore left.

"To fine tatters," Snape added.

"Take care of him," Professor McGonagall said as she exited the room.

Snape watched her leave before saying "I will."

….

Snape went back to his own room and watched the angelic face in front of him sleep. Brushing away the bangs Snape sat down next to him and whispered.

"Sleep well my child," and with that Snape exited the room.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the door Snape just exited from. Lifting his hand to the place Snape brushed his hair Harry smiled.

Author's note: Please review. Harry fell asleep in Snape's arms was from the reviewer "any" and I hope he or she liked it. I know that is not what the reviewer expected but I can't have a lot of fluff scenes _yet._ I did this in the middle of the night just to make you happy and also if you know a good beta-reader, please tell me. Also if you have any idea how to have the ritual say it in your review or pm me. I love all of you.


	12. Just before the adoption

Soulless

Chapter 12:  Just before the adoption

Harry was sprawled onto the silky green sheets covered in beads of sweat. Snape studied him closely, observing the unfamiliar pattern of Harry's breaths and the slow movement of Harry's chest rising and falling. Minutes passed before Snape shook his head and smiled, walking towards the dark green curtains he pulled them apart letting some sunshine spill onto Harry's face making him look almost angelic and immortal. His actions earned a slight stir from Harry before Harry turned his face away from the sunlight. Snape smirked before walking down and gently shaking Harry by the shoulder. At the first shake Harry's voice shot through the pillows, saying what he would normally say on a casual Sunday.

"Ron, my transfiguration homework is in my backpack." Harry murmured before facing away from the touch.

Snape's eyes glinted for a moment at his new discovery but he didn't say anything. This time Snape avoided shaking Harry's shoulder; instead Snape gently pressed his fingers against Harry's forehead brushing away the raven locks from the slightly reddened scar. Not use to the touch Harry immediately sprang up from the bed, his eyes were wide and Snape was a bit surprised when Harry looked at him oddly as if he were a stranger. Harry quickly pulled a neutral expression over his face and respectfully said "Good morning Professor."

Snape looked at him quietly before returning the greeting. He couldn't understand why Harry was behaving this way. Does he still want me to be his guardian? The question started to spread through his mind like wildfire. A strange uncomfortable feeling started to develop in the pit of his stomach. He wanted an answer and if he didn't get one soon he was sure that its consequence will be enough to destroy him.

"Harry," Snape whispered as he sat beside the raven-haired boy.

At the mention of his name Harry's head shot up and he politely asked "yes professor?"

Emerald eyes met with obsidian and it was then when Snape saw a pinch of confusion in Harry's eyes. Harry quickly realized that Snape was attempting to read his emotions; he turned his face towards the window in a hasty attempt to cover up his emotions.

Snape knew that Harry realized what he was trying to do. Lifting his hand elegantly Snape gently let his fingers run through Harry's hair ignoring the strange flinch that wasn't present yesterday. Harry still didn't look at him; instead he continued to stare out the window. The uncomfortable feeling seemed to grow stronger by Harry's every movement.

"Child, do you still want me to be your guardian?" Snape asked. He knew it was quite random at the moment but he didn't want to risk getting hurt before it was too late. Harry's head turned sharply towards him, without responding Harry's eyes seemed to observe his face expressions.

Taking the lack of verbal response from Harry into consideration Snape continued "If you change your mind that's okay Harry, I completely understand." _No, it's no way near okay, I can't understand… I don't understand. Please say you still want me to be your guardian, please, please, please….. _

He ignored his heart's traitorous whispers andcries. Suddenly Snape's heart broke when Harry quietly got up and walked out the door. He closed his eyes and let a few tears roll down; it didn't hurt him that much that Harry gave him no response but what hurt him the most was that Harry walked out of his life just like Lily had. Wiping away the few stray tears from his face Snape got up and tried to put his usual cold mask on but it became impossible at the moment. Without a choice he closed his eyes and concentrated on only soothing the ache in his chest, he was trying his hardest to mend the fresh wound. He was so lost in his thoughts that Snape did not realize the door opening again.

Harry came back into the room with an album underneath one of his arms; determinedly Harry tugged at Snape's robes and pulled him onto the edge of the bed with him. Snape was a little startled but he hid his emotions quickly. He looked at Harry again who was now flipping through the album, confused Snape watched him. He could feel a small hope rising in his chest but did his best to ignore it knowing that Harry could never really be his.

Finally after what seems eternity Harry glanced towards him and gently put the album onto his lap. Snape looked down at the album on his lap only to find himself staring at a picture of him and Harry in his quarters last night; he was stroking Harry's hair while Harry was crying against his chest. It was then when he noticed something, something that he missed last night in Harry's face. It was Harry's eyes which turned to a deep shade of red for a few seconds. In the depths of those red orbs Snape could make out a shine, not exactly a glint but something strange which held more emotions and a type of liveliness which he never saw in Harry's eyes before.

Snape looked back at Harry but before he could ask his question Harry already proceeded to answer Snape's unasked question.

"My eyes turned red that night because I was in a vulnerable position. Seeing that you already seen my memories you also know that the color red symbolizes my past, confusions, hopes, dreams, and nightmares. These things are valuable parts of my life which mean very little to me but they always happen to become a strong weapon for me when in time of need. My occlumency and powers are based on these links. Yesterday when I was in your quarters I realized that you knew me completely now, the red color also represents the source of my powers. When I was with you last night you somehow became a part of my powers. You became a part of my life and my eyes turning red around you showed that.

Harry turned away from Snape before adding something quite important.

"My eyes also turned red around you because_ I wanted_ you to become a part of my life."

Harry gulped but words now seemed to flow from his mouth easily considering he had just said what was the most hardest.

"When my eyes flashed red around you I didn't really realize it at first, but later that night when I remembered feeling strange around you so I looked through the album. It was then when I finally noticed my eyes turning red around you, at first I was shocked, but not at the fact that my eyes turned red around you but because they showed me that I already accepted you as a part of my life."

"It made me feel strange and odd that you became such a big part of my life in just a month. Wait- it wasn't even a full month, considering I was in the infirmary for nearly a whole week. It just felt so wrong and right at the same time. Your way of showing affections for me was just odd but your way of understanding me felt so right." Harry took a quick glance at Snape who was now listening absorbedly to every word Harry was speaking.

"It was maybe because I was not used to these types of affections that I find them so odd. But the rest felt right, I mean …." Harry could already tell that he was beginning to babble. Surprisingly he couldn't help himself; he was not even making sense!

Suddenly Harry felt himself being pulled, before he knew it his face was resting against Snape's shoulder. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry protectively, putting his chin on top of Harry's forehead. The ache that once possessed Snape's heart vanished out of existence. Harry pulled away after a few seconds looking a bit embarrassed. Snape smiled wanting to just hug Harry for a few more moments but he knew Harry was feeling discomfort at the moment.

"Harry, I have to tell you something." Snape stated.

Harry looked at him through glassy eyes, eyes that had yet to shed some more tears.

"The adoptions papers will be ready by tonight but first we have to go and get you uncle's signature." Harry's face hardened but he nodded.

"When do we have to go?" Harry asked coldly.

Snape observed the sudden change of mood but responded quietly, "around 8."

Snape's response was met with absolute silence from Harry. The awkward silence stretched painfully before Snape decided to finally break it.

"You should go and get ready for breakfast Harry; we could eat together if you want." Snape asked hopefully.

Harry stared at him, he could clearly read Snape's expressions and it bothered him that Snape would be this eager for him to just join him for breakfast. Nodding Harry made his way to the bathroom, missing the small smile that graced Snape's face.

_Snape's pov_

I couldn't help it.

I just couldn't.

I want to change the boy to who he once was, to return him his life back. For one second when I held him close I could see the pain in his eyes, despite his strong attempts to cover the emotions that lie in those depths I managed to catch a brief glimpse of them. I don't know why but I want to change them, somehow erase that past which his pain seems to represent because everything is connected to that one memory, that one night where everything changed.

_Back to general_

Harry waited that day, finishing all his homework and proceeding to recheck them over and over again till he got a splitting headache. It was not the adoption that disturbed him but rather the visit to his relatives that seem to disturb him. That day he ate his breakfast with Snape, later heading back to the common room where he spent a great amount of time on his homework. Minutes turned to hours before Harry threw his head back on the armchair and let his thoughts run free. Snape's face swept over his eyes, he could still remember the emotions behind those obsidian eyes when he recovered. The words of his own reflection still seemed to echo in his head.

It made him feel afraid inside to know that someone else wanted to know him. It hurt his head to just think that Snape wanted him to do all those things he dreamed about. He knew exactly what Snape was trying to do; Snape was trying to uncover a long forgotten side to him which he knew was impossible. What Snape was searching for was that buried Harry which he seen in those memories. How could he tell Snape that the Harry he was trying to bring alive was already dead and buried for years? The love he seen in Snape's eyes said so much more than words could ever explain.

Closing his eyes Harry slowly drifted deeper into his thoughts. It was like a hurricane inside of his head.

Minutes passed before Harry opened his eyes and shook the thoughts out of his head. His headache increased, he looked up and was to say the least surprised to find Professor McGonagall seated across from him on a stuffed armchair reading the essay he wrote moments ago.

"Well done Mr. Potter, this essay was written with perfection."

Harry didn't hear the complement, instead he was busy thinking about how his transfiguration professor ended up here without him even realizing. All he could do for now was blame his stupid thoughts.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said remembering he just received a complement. It was weird how he seemed to be receiving more complements about his homework than usual. Brushing the thought away Harry got up and started heading towards the door.

"Stay Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall called after him. Harry sighed and turned around.

The stern professor gestured for him to sit down, without a choice Harry suspiciously sat back down on the armchair he previously occupied.

He quietly observed how the stern professor was trying to say something to him; Professor McGonagall closed her mouth several times before opening it again.

"I'm sorry Harry."

Harry's mouth hung wide open as he tried very hard to process what one of the strictest professors in Hogwarts said to him.

"W-what," Harry stammered.

"I'm sorry," Professor McGonagall repeated.

"F-for what?" Harry asked confusedly.

The professor was about to reply when there was a searing flash.

"Master Harry," Dobby called.

"Here Dobby," Harry said now standing up.

"The headmaster called you to his office." Dobby said smiling naturally like always.

Harry nodded and Dobby disappeared with another flash.

Harry glanced back at Professor McGonagall curiously before he left the Gryffindor common room. He already could tell from the red and orange shades that it was dawn.

In other words it was time.

Author's note: Where to start? First I am really sorry for the delay but I got caught up with my homework. I promise you that the next chapter will be a lot longer than this. Also I put a window in Snape's quarters because he magically put one there for Harry. He knew Harry liked to be free so that was to add to the surroundings. It will be explained in the next chapter. Also the album updates itself regularly. Lastly I was writing this quickly so please excuse my grammar and any other mistakes.

Next chapter would be in a couple of days. Finally Plz review.


	13. temptations

Snape's Pov

He just couldn't understand what was going on. They had apparated to Privet 4 drive; there in front of him stood an arrogant and proud house that yet to his dislike made Harry cringe slightly. The child had remained silent all throughout the conversation in Dumbledore's office. He answered all the questions with a nod or a glare which annoyed him to no end.

Snape looked down at the frozen raven haired boy who had the strangest expression on his face. Harry's eyes which were usually well guarded were now exposed with emotions and his mouth twisted in an unusual sneer. What surprised him the most was that he found no hatred in those emerald eyes, the only emotions he found were anger and disgust. He didn't fail to notice that those eyes and emotions were directed towards the house.

Snape looked at the house, it was normal but it had something that he recognized quite well, it had an air of secrecy. It looked as if its pride and arrogance could cover up its mistakes. Snape shook his head and his eyes landed on Harry's odd posture, Harry's hands were clenched to his sides as if he was waiting… but for what? He looked beside him and for the first time he noticed that Dumbledore too was watching Harry.

Harry just stood rooted to the spot, the silence giving him what was a mysterious sense. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence, his footstep softly patting the ground as he walked towards the house. Snape followed after him, keeping a careful eye on Harry who walked with nothing but a dim red light shimmering in his eyes.

General Pov

They passed the perfect garden sprouting with roses and petunias, passing the white fence that seemed to guard what they might find inside. The sunset itself was casting a light golden glow on the visitors. The clouds were gently covering the sky ominously; Harry looked up towards the drowning sun and quickly shoved his clenched fists into his pockets. But Snape did not miss how the red gleam in Harry's eyes grew larger.

They walked up the cement porch which led to one of the house's entrances; Dumbledore pressed the doorbell as Harry held his breath. A tall woman opened the door; she was wearing a black elegant gown that reached up to her knees and strands of her hair were curled, reaching just above her shoulders. Her face had a few wrinkles that came from age but her eyes held a recovering jealousy when they landed on Harry.

"How dare you come here?" Petunia Dursley turned sharply towards Dumbledore. Harry gritted his teeth; his mind was way too close to bursting.

"Allow me to come in; a couple of neighbors are happening to stare at us." Dumbledore held a threatening note in his voice. Petunia looked around the streets quickly before making way for the visitors to come in. Harry could feel his aunt's glare bore down at him but once again Harry looked away.

They entered the living room where a huge round wooden table was being surrounded by a black haired boy.

"Duds, why don't you go to your room and play that new video game I got you."

Dudley was standing and going the minute he saw Harry. Harry felt a bit better remembering how Dudley was never the same around him when he found out that he was a wizard. Suddenly a huge pang of guilt hit him for a reason that was unknown to him. His emotions were a mess and he could feel parts of him wanting to scream. Just when he was sure it couldn't get any worse, Vernon Dursley tumbled down the stairs with a rifle in his hands.

_Looks like Dudley did his job quiet well. _Harry knew where Dudley was going; he knew that if Dudley couldn't hit him, then he would have his parents to do it for him. Sighing Harry embraced himself for what was sure to be a heated conversation.

"Leave the house now." Vernon threatened. "Don't make me use this."

Harry raised an elegant eyebrow before looking a Dumbledore. It was as if a silent war was going on. Dumbledore looked at the rifle before enchanting a few words underneath his breath. The strong rifle turned and flew sparks until it shrunk to a plastic duck. Vernon's eyes went wide and he examined the duck disbelievingly.

Frustrated Vernon threw the duck at the wall making Harry's stomach clench nastily. He wanted to hit the man, his powers were begging for release, to have revenge on the man who caused him pain all his life. His heart was not with him either, he was just glad that his mind was cooperating with him till now.

"What do you want?" Petunia said angrily.

Dumbledore was too on the verge of destroying the Dursleys. The atmosphere around him was changing to a tense and even a bitter air. Snape on the other hand had his best scowl on; Harry could already tell that one of Snape's hands was wrapped tightly around his wand.

"We want you to sign Harry over to us." Dumbledore said calmly but his voice held a sort of iron to it, an unbreakable firmness.

Uncle Vernon's eyes widened and he thundered loudly behind his wife, "As long as I remember you have no right to make us sign these papers against our will. We have all the right over the boy"

"All the right over him? You abused him all his life! You starved him, deprived him of a normal childhood and nearly beaten him to death, yet you still dare to call yourself rightful guardians to the child." Snape shouted.

Harry for a moment, wanted to hide in the shadows forgotten; his mind was going out of control faster than the blood rushing through his veins. Glaring at the Dursleys in nothing but a blank expression Harry let just a glimmer of red shoot through his eyes.

A hint of panic crept into both the Dursley eyes.

"What if we don't sign him into your custody?" Vernon asked cowardly.

"You don't want to know." Snape responded in his most threatening voice.

Taking the Dursleys silence as an answer Dumbledore smacked the papers on the table impatiently.

Aunt Petunia was oddly silent and her gaze still rested on Harry. The red gleam was gone from Harry's eyes and was replaced with his ordinary green orbs. The silence stretched on before Uncle Vernon heaved a sigh and finally picked up a pen. Keeping some distance between himself and the wizards he impatiently flipped through the documents and started to scribble his name on some of them. The pen scratched unpleasantly on the paper but Snape couldn't care less.

He just couldn't understand what was happening, one moment the muggles were ready to kill them and suddenly they were ready to sign the adoption papers.

He watched the muggles carefully; from time to time Uncle Vernon's gaze would land on Harry before quickly retreating back to the document papers.

Harry on the other hand had a blank expression plastered on his face. The bright shadows of the setting sun spilled delicately over a portion of his face while a majority of it stayed on the visitors.

After a few moments Vernon Dursley put the papers back down on the table and just as quickly Dumbledore snatched them and made his way towards the door.

"Before you go I would like to have a talk with my nephew." Uncle Vernon said with a returning glint in his eyes that was not worth trusting.

Harry's head rose high while the rest of his body continued to remain in the deadly shadows. Dumbledore had his mouth opened to probably say no but Harry cut him off.

"Let him."

With that he followed Uncle Vernon outside or to be precise into the backyard. Once they were completely and truly alone Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

Harry saying nothing casually pushed him away as he was nothing but a used up punching bag.

"Keep your hands to yourself Vernon." Harry said with yet another blank expression.

At the use of his first name Uncle Vernon curled his hands to heavy fists and aimed at Harry's chest. But before his fist even touched Harry he was lifted 4 feet of the ground.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and basically just stared up at the floating muggle as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Just because you are being adopted by a freak like you, it will never change the fact that no one can ever love you." Vernon yelled through gritted teeth.

Harry's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red and Uncle Vernon fell hard on to his back. Turning around Harry made his way back to the living room.

He was met with curious eyes and he could already see that they were looking for Uncle Vernon.

"I'm ready to go." Harry spoke quietly.

Behind him he heard loud footsteps. He turned around and saw Uncle Vernon but what particularly caught his eye was a pink stain on Uncle Vernon's chin which obviously bled but had been hastily wiped away. Harry smirked, he wanted to do so much more damage to the Dursleys but his mind was giving him very logical advices that he couldn't ignore. The papers were signed, he would never have to see the Dursleys again so what would be the point of having revenge now.

He was so close to having everything he wanted. It took only a few weeks but his world seemed to be changing at such a rapid pace that he couldn't decide what was real and what was not. But once again when the world seemed perfect he would run into a new problem, Uncle Vernon's words bounced against the walls of his mind and once again a question raised itself to the surface of his mind.

Would Snape really love him or ….

"It is time we get going," Dumbledore said as he started to move towards the door. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and quietly started walking behind Dumbledore. The magic within him was silent for once as if it was too absorbed in answering the question that raised itself into his mind. Snape followed him shortly after.

Couldn't stop himself from doing so Harry glanced back at the Dursleys the last time and to his surprise he saw Uncle Vernon smile. But it wasn't a sweet smile rather a creepy one. Without anyone catching him Harry probed Uncle Vernon's mind, catching something he would have been way better off with.

"_That person can never truly love the son of his enemy. They won't last a day together, at the most perhaps an hour."_

His powers reclaiming their position angrily lashed at the thought. Gripping tightly to his powers Harry took a deep breath and stepped out the door.

The door shut with a soft thud behind him.

The chilly wind whipped at Harry and blew his raven locks all over the place but he couldn't care less. His body was filled with the burning radiation his powers were causing. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and he on instincts could tell that it was Snape. Being guided by Snape he vaguely looked at the sunset as his only way of not somehow letting his powers go.

The sun was now fully drowned behind the green hills and the faintest glimmers of the stars began to show.

Holding his head high Harry walked into the silent night. Finally when they were out of sight from the houses, Dumbledore took a tight grip on his hand and in a moment they vanished leaving no trace of their existence but only the soft echoing of their already fallen footsteps.

…..

They landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. Without as much as an explanation Harry excused himself but instead of heading back to the castle Harry walked deeper into the forbidden forest.

"Where does that boy think he is going?" Snape asked.

"Follow him." Dumbledore said silently. It was not a request but an order. Snape looked back at Dumbledore and nodded.

Following Harry's footsteps on the dirt he stopped when he saw the reason Harry had excused himself. Somehow his voice was stuck in his throat and he finally knew the answer to what Harry was waiting for when they were at the Dursleys. He was waiting for an opportunity, a chance to release all of his pain and frustration.

Harry was mercilessly punching a tree, finding it the only way to calm his powers. Finding satisfaction when fresh drops of blood dripped through his clenched hands. Aiming another hard blow at the blood stained wood Harry was just about to crack his knuckles when soft hands grabbed his hands and pulled him back.

The next thing he knew he was wrapped in a warm embrace, feeling arms wrapped protectively around him. Exhausted his eyes drooped and he fell asleep to the rhythm of a heart beating.

Author's note: I'm back! Sorry guys for the long wait but I had these feelings that I wasn't good enough anymore. But I am over that feeling because I have been told by a very special person that I am a wonderful writer just the way I am and I don't have to change my style just because someone doesn't like me for who I am. I'm still that annoying know-it-all who plays soccer and loves to write. Science still interests me and I hate frogs. So as an apology since Christmas break just started I will present you with at least 3 chapters.

Also guys, thank you for always being there for me and liking my writing. I love you all and I mean it with all my heart.

With lots of love SCN.


End file.
